HADIAH
by batrix danger
Summary: Madara memberi hadiah pada naruto karna telah berhasil mengalah kan nya,begitu pula dengan hashirama dan minato yang memberi hadiah pada naruto,setelah pulih naruto keluar dari desa untuk berlatih selama empat tahun, tapi bukan di daerah-daerah shinobi melainkan di dimensi lain dengan menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu milik ayah nya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Saya tidak mengakui semua kerekter yang ada di naruto,bleach,high school dxd dan kekkaishi semua milik pengarang nya masing-masing saya hanya meminjam hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anime tersebut.

Warning: Gaje,abal-abal,gak jelas,alur acak-acak kan banyak kesalahan dari kalimat,tanda baca pokok nya banyak typo,mohon di maaf kan karna saya masih baru,ini cerita pertama saya dan semoga kalian menyukai fic pertma saya ini

Summary: Madara member hadiah pada naruto karna telah berhasil mengalah kan nya,begitu pula dengan hashirama dan minato yang memberi hadiah pada naruto,setelah pulih naruto keluar dari desa untuk berlatih selama empat tahun, tapi bukan di daerah-daerah shinobi melainkan di dimensi lain dengan menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu milik ayah nya,bagai mana pejalanan naruto selama berlatih di dimensi lain,suka duka apa saja yang akan naruto alami pantengin ajah fic gaje ini..

**HADIAH**

By: Batrix danger

Rete: T

Genre: Adventure,romance

Pairing: NaruHina

Chapter 1

MEDAN PERTEMPURAN

''Kakek hokage bagai mana ini sulit sekali mengalahkan dia,semua serangan kita tidak ada yang berhasil mengenainya''..? Tanya naruto kepada hashirama

''Aku tidak tau naruto dia berbeda dari yang dulu,madara yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat bahkan dia bias menguasai mokuton seperti ku dan juga dia telah membangkit kan mata rinnegan,tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah kita harus tetap berusaha,begini saja kau akan membukakan celah untuk mu,serang dia dengan jutsu terkuat mu''..jawab hashirama

"Baik lah''..sahut naruto

Dengan itu hashirama pun melesat kearah madara untuk melawam madara,sekaligus membukakan celah untuk naruto menyerang..

Naeuto POV

"Bagai mana ini jutsu terkuat ku hanya rasenshuriken,serangan itu pun tidak mempan pada nya,kalau pun serangan ku mengenai nya dia pasti akan beregenerasi,karena dia adalah edo tensai''..

''**Hei..naruto campurkan chakra YIN dan YANG ku pada serangan mu agar dia tidak** **bisa**** beregenerasi kembali''**..Tiba-tiba suara kyubi memcah lamunan naruto

Naruto POV and

"Bagaimana cara nya kurama,bukan kah chakra mu berunsur YIN''..?

''**Dasar bodoh mintalah chakra YANG ku pada ayah mu karna sebagian chakra ku ada pada nya dan minta lah bantuan nya untuk meyeimbangkan rasio nya''..**jawab kyubi marah-marah karna pertanyaan konyol naruto

"Baiklah,tapi tak usah marah-marah kepada ku,aku kan hanya bertanya''..timpal naruto cemberut sedangkan kyubi hanya mendengus kesal,dengan itu naruto langsung melesat menghampiri ayah nya untuk menjalankan rencana naruto di tempat ayah nya dia langsung berbicara kepada ayah nya agar dapat membantu nya dalam membuat jutsu yang akan di gunakan untuk menyerang madara..

"Tou-san mengerti naruto,sekarang buat lah rasenshuriken ayah akan akan mecampurkan nya ke dalam jutsu mu itu''..ucap minato setelah mendengar kan penjelasan naruto

"Ha'i tou-san"..jawab naruto semangat,kemudian naruto langsung berubah ke mode biju,dan langsung membuat rasenshuriken yang di buat dari chakra YIN kyubi,sehingga warna yang dihasilkan adalah rasenshuriken berwarna kuning ke hitaman.

"Tou-san,sekarang campurkan chakra YANG kyubi kedalam jutsu ku ini dan tolong tou-san seimbangkan rasio nya''..ujar naruto kepada ayah nya yang di jawab anggukan oleh minato dan langsung menyalur kan chakra kyubi kepada rasenshuriken naruto menghasilkan rasenshuriken berwarna hita berlapis warna kuning.

"Ini sangat kuat tou-san tangan ku seprti mati rasa"..?

''Tahan naruto tou-san percya kau pasti bias"..ucap minato,naruto pun melesat kearah pertempuran antara madara dan hashirama.

Sementara itu di tempat madara dan hashirama,hashirama terlihat kewalahan meladeni serangan dari madara.

Hashirama POV

''Sial jutsu-jutsu yang di gunakan adalah jutsu andalan rikudou sennin,butuh usaha lebih untuk menghalau nya. ''itu'' hashirama melihat naruto yang membawa jutsu nya,seperti nya kau sudah siap naruto senyum hashirama pun mengembang..

Hashirama POV and

''hei..hashirama kenapa tampang mu selalu perustasi seperti itu,ayo lah kita bersenang-senang seperti yang pernah kita lakukan dulu,aku baru saja akan mulai dan jangan bilang kau mau menyerah''..ejek madara kepada hashirama

''Dan kau selalu sombong seperti biasa nya"..timpal hashirama dan langsung membuat segel tangan.

**Mokuton:daijurin no jutsu**

Kayu-kayu yang di buat hashirama langsung menjerat tubuh madara agar tidak bias bergerak.

''Naruto sekarang''..teriak hashirama kepada naruto yang sudah siap dengan rasenshuriken nya yang telah di campur chakra YIN dan YANG.

''Sial aku terkecoh''..gumam madara dan langsung mengaktifkan susano'o nya untuk menahan serangan naruto,alhasil serangan naruto tertahan oleh susano'o milik madara,tapi naruto terus menekan sekuat tenaga supaya bias menghancurkan susano'o milik madara.''TERIMA INI''..teriak naruto sambil trus menekan kan jutsu nya

Krekk..krekk…

sial jutsu ini kuat sekali..gumam madara yang syok karena susano'o nya tidak mampu menahan jutsu naruto.

**BLARR**…

''Ledakan dahsyat terjadi,para aliansi shinobi,para kage,beserta kakashi yang sedang berbicara ke pada obito,bahkan para biju yang behasil di bebaskan oleh naruto ikut terkejut atas ledakan dahsyat yang baru saja terjadi.

''Naruto-kun''..batin hinata

''Dobe/naruto.''.batin sasuke dan semua roki 12 yang mendengar ledakan itu

''Ayo semua kita kesana''..teriak raikage,aliansi shinobi beserta para kage pun pergi untuk melihat keadaan tempat pertempuramn naruto,madara dan hashirama asap tebal masih menyelimuti area pertempuran akibat dari ledakan tadi,sememtara itu hashirama terus menajam kan penglihatan nya untuk mencari sosok naruto dan madara,setelah asap sedikit menipis terlihat lah dua sosok yang tergeletak di tanah hashirama pun langsung mendekati mereka.

''Naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa..? Tanya hashirama kepada naruto yang sudah berada di samping nya

''Aku tidak apa-apa kakek,haya saja mata ku terasa perih dan yang kulihat hanya gelap serta sekujur tubuh ku mati rasa,apakah kita sudah menang..? Tanya langsung naruto

''Yah kita sudah menang naruto..sahut hashirama sambil melihat madara yang tergeletak tak jauh dari naruto,dangan separuh badan dari pinggang ke atas sedangkan bagian kaki nya sudah hilang akibat terkena jutsu dari naruto dan tidak dapat beregenerasi lagi meskipun dia adalah edo tensai,dan takl lama datang para kage dan aliansi shinobi.

''Naruto-kun''..ujar hinata langsung meraih kepala naruto membaringkan di paha nya sebagai bantalan.

''Apa naruto tidaka apa-apa kakek..? Tanya tsunade

"Aku tidak tau,tapi seperti nya dia terkena efek dari benturan jutsu tadi,sebaik nya periksa saja oleh mu aku akan ake tempat madara''..jelas hashirama smbil meninggal kan tsunade menuju madara yang tak jauh dari tempat tsunade memeriksa naruto,hashirama berhenti di tempat madara dan berjongkok di samping nya.

''Sepetinya kau kalah lagi madara,tapi bukan dari ku''..ucap hashirama pada madara

''Yah,aku akui anak itu memang hebat,tapi setidak nya ambisi ku untuk melampowi kemampuan mu sudah terwujud",hashirama hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan dari madara.

"Tapi aku mempunyai dua permintaan dan kau harus mengabul kan nya hashirama''.. lanju madara.

''Apa itu..?

''Pertama,madara membuat jeda di kalimat nya dan membuat segel tangan dan muncul sebuah peti,itu adalah jasad asli ku ambilah mata ku impelankan pada bocah itu,aku tau bocah itu buta akibat terkena efek jutsu nya berbenturan dengan susano'o ku dan jika dia bertanya,bilang pada nya itu hadiah dari ku karna dia telah berhasil mengalah kan ku dan aku hanya ingin melihat masa depan akan lebih baik atau malah makin buruk,suruh cucu mu yang melakukan nya agar bocah itu bias menggunakan mata ku dengan baik,yang ke dua aku ingin kau menyegel tubuh asli ku supaya tidak ada yang memenfaat kan nya dan lagi,aku tidak ingin di bangkit kan dengan jutsu terkutuk ini lagi,hanya itu perintaan ku apa kau bias mengabul kan nya hashirama''..ucap madara panjang lebar.

''Baik lah akan ku pastikan tidak ada yang menemukan jasad asli mu lagi''..

Dengan itu jasad madara edo tensai melebur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan terbawa angin..

Kembali ke tsunade

''Bagai mana nona tsunade ke adaan naruto''..?tanya minato

''Ia apakah nartuo-kun baik-baik saja,tidak ada luka yang fatal kan''..lanjut hinata mulai panik

Tsunad hanya diam belum menjawab,kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan berkata..''naruto,tubuh nya mengalami lumpuh sementara akibat dari jutsu yang dia gunakan tapi tenang saja dia akan kembali seperti semula setelah istirahat yang cukup.

''Tapi''..tsunade menggantungkan kalimat nya,minato hinata,para kage dan anggota roki 12 menunggu kelanjutanya dengan cemas,karena mereka merasakan firasat buruk akan apa yang akan dia ucap kan oleh tsunade.

''Naruto buta''..? seluruh orang yang mendengar itu syok atas apa yang di ucap kan tsunade mengenai naruto,lalu tsunade melanjut kan kalimat nya.

''Kornea dan retina mata naruto rusak otomatis naruto akan buta''..

''Hiks..hiks..naruto kun'',tumpah sudah air mata hinata yang dari tadi dia tahan.

''Sudah lah hinata jagan menangis aku tidak apa-apa masih ada kalian yang menjadi mata dan petunjuk arah ku''..ucap naruto menenang kan hinata.

''Hiks..hiks..hokage-sama ambil lah mata ku dan impelan kan pada naruto-kun,agar dia bias melihat kembali''..ucap hinata di sela tangis nya dan dijawab gelengan oleh tsunade

''Naruto kun hiks..hiks''..

''Sudah lah hinata mata indah mu itu tidak cocok untuk ku,mungkin setelah ini aku akan pensiun menjadi shinobi dan mejadi penduduk bisa''..gumam naruto yang masih bisa di dengar oleh orang yang berada di dekat nya termsuk hinata.

''Kalau itu terjadi aku juga akan berhenti menjadi shinobi dan aku hiks..hiks..akan menemani hari-hari mu naruto-kun..jelas hinata,naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan hinata.

''Kau tidak akan pensiun di usia muda naruto perjalanan mu masih pajang''..terdengar suara hashirama,semua orang menoleh ke tempat hashirama berdiri.

''Tapi aku sudah tidah bias melihat''..

'Sahabat ku ingin mewaris kan bakat,kemampuan,serta penglihatan nya pada mu''..

''Maksud mu''..? Tanya naruto bingung

''Madara membiri mu hadiah karna telah berhasil mengalah kan nya,dan dia memberikan mata kebanggaan nya pada mu serta ingin melihat masa depan dengan cara memberikan kan penglihatan nya pada mu,apa kau menerima nya naruto''..? ujar hashirama sekaligus bertanya pada naruto,sedang kan Naruto Hanya diam belum menjawab.

''Naruto-kun''..ucap hinata kepada naruto

''Tapi hinata jika aku menerima nya kau tidak bias melihat mata biru ku lagi,bukan kan kau menyukai mata syafir ku''..ucap naruto

''Memang,tapi aku lebih suka senyuman mu dan aku ingin melihat mu menjadi hokage,lagi pula mata itu akan indah bila kau yang punya dan menolak pemberian orang lain bukan kah tidak baik naruto-kun''..jawab hinata menyakin kan naruto

''Baik lah aku akan menerima hadiah itu''..jelas naruto semangat,hashirama pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban naruto hashirama membuat segel tangan dan menghentakan nya ke tanah muncul sebuah peti dan penutup peti itu terbuka menampak kan mayat mdara yang masih awet tidah busuk bahkan tidak berbau.

''Tsunade cepat impelan kan mata nya kepada naruto,lakukan dengan baik supaya dia bisa menggunakan nya seperti mata nya sendiri''..ujar hashirama

''Baik kakek aku mengerti,sakura bantu aku''..sahut tsunade dan memenggil sakura supaya membantu nya.

Sementara tsunade dan sakura melakukan peruses pencangkokan mata madara ke pada naruto.

''Seperti nya gadis hyuga ini sangat mencintai naruto,kusi-chan kita tidak perlu hawatir,banyak yang menyayangi anak kita di sini dan seperti nya kita akan mempunyai menantu dari kalangan bangsawan hyuga''..batin minato tak lupa senyum terukir di wajah nya.

Tempat kakashi dan obito

''Seperti nya murid mu telah berhasil mengalah kan madara,kau mempunya murid yang hebat semua yang di ucap kan nya pada ku itu benar,dan sebelum aku mati aku ingin melaku kan sesuatu mungkin belum seberapa,tapi hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan''..ucap obito pada kakshi

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan''..?

''Aku hanya melakukan apa yang pernah di lakukan oleh nagato dan aku mempunyai satu permintaan,aku ingin jasad ku di kubur di konoha apa kau bias melakukan nya kakashi,kalau pun tidak bias tidak apa-apa itu hanya angan-angan seorang penjahat seprti ku yang ingin jasad nya di kubur di tempat kelahiran nya meskipun mati sebagai penjahat''..ujar obito panjang lebar

''Baik lah kalau itu mau mu,akan aku usaha kan''..jawab kakashi sedang kan obito hanya tersenyum kemudian membuat sgel tangan

**Gedo:Rinnei tensai no jutsu**

''Ucap obito setelah itu,tak jauh dari tempat obito dan kakashi muncul sosok besar dari tanah kemudian sosok itu membuka mulut nya, banyak bola-bola cahaya keluar dari mulut mahluk itu dan berpencar ke segala arah,para aliansi dan para kage yang melihat ke jadian itu hanya menatap nya dalam diam ,setelah selesai sosok itu pun menghilang kembali''..

''Kakashi hanya itu yang dapat aku laku kan,jaga naruto aku akan segera menemui rin..ma-maaf kan aku kakashi''.,setelah mengucap kan itu obito menghembus kan nafas terakhir dan mati di hadapan kakashi

''Seharus nya aku yang meminta maaf ke pada mu karena tidak bisa menepti janji''..ucap kakashi sambil membawa jasad obito ke tempat aliansi berkumpul

Ditempat naruto

''Bagai mana ke adaan naruto apa impelan nya berhasil''..? Tanya minato ketika melihat stunade sudah selesai melakukan pengimpelanan

''Keadan nya sejauh ini baik-baik saja dan pengimpelana nya pun berhasil kita tinggal menunggu,setelah dua minggu perban penutup mata nya akan di buka setelah itu kita kan mengetahui hasil nya''..ujar tsunade menjelas kan

''Aku tidak bias menunggu selama itu,tapi aku percaya naruto bisa melihat kembali..Oh ya naruto tou-san punya hadiah untuk mu,bukan kah ini haru ulang tahun mu

**Poff**..

Muncul sekrol di tangan minato,ini untuk mu buka segel nya dengan darah mu,maka akan ada hadiah dari tou-san''..

''Terimakasih tou-san,ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik ku''..ucap naruto tersenyum hal yang selalu di ingin kan naruto yaitu di beri hadiah oleh orang tua nya di hari ulang tahun nya

Tiba tiba tubuh naruto di ambil alih kyuubi

**"Hei..aku ingin setengah chakra ku kembali"..** seru kyuubi dengan suara khas nya

''Ehh..kau kyuubi,bagai mana cara nya''..kaget minato

**"Adukan tinju kita aku akan menyerap nya sendiri"**

''Baiklah''..jawab minato ,mereka pun menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka,seketika cahakra dari dalam tubuh minato di serap masuk ke dalam tubuh naruto butuh waktu lumayan lama kyuubi menyerap chakra nya kembali dan akhir nya peruses penyerapan chakra pun selesai.

''Kyuubi tolong jaga anak ku yah aku percaya kan ke pada mu''..ucap minato

**"Ya jangan hawatir aku akan menjaga bocah berisik ini"..**Setelah itu tubuh naruto kembali normal

"Aku juga punya sedikit hadiah untuk mu naruto,tapi tunggu dulu aku akan menyegel tubuh madara terlebih dahulu''..ujar hashirama

"Hashirama pun menyagal jasad madara dengan memasukan nya kedalam tubuh nya,setelah selesai mashirama manghampiri naruto dan melakukan serangkayan segel tangan dan menempel kan nya ke dada naruto akar kar kecil memasuki tubuh naruto,naruto sedikit kesakitan".

Arrgghh…rintih naruto

''Itu adalah hadiah dari ku sekarang kau bias menggunakan mokuton karna setruktur tubuh mu sudah sama dengan ku''..jelas hashirama

''Terimakasih kakek aku akan menggukan nya dengan baik''..ucap naruto

''Naruto aku tidak bias memberi apa-apa pada mu,aku hanya ingiun menitip kan desa konoha pada mu jaga dan lindungi desa konoha dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga mu''..ucap tobirama

''Naruto aku pun tidak bisa memberi mu apa-apa di hari ulang tahun mu ini,aku hanya ingin menitip kan konohamaru pada mu jaga dia,dan jika kau menjadi hokage jadi lah hokage yang bijak dan di segani oleh seluruh warga desa,tumbuh lah menjadi kuat agar bias melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan desa konoha hanya itu pesan ku''..ucap hiruzen sarutobi,sedang kan naruto hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengiyakan pesan dari tobirama dan hiruzen

Tak lama dating lah kakashi membawa jasad obito

''Sensai''..tegur kakashi pada minato

Oh..kau kakashi aku ingin berpamitan pada mu jaga naruto dengan baik dan kau nona hyuga kau gadis yang baik serta lebut seperti nya kau cocok menjadi isteri dari anak ku yang mewarisi sikap ibu nya ini''..ujar minato tersenyum tulus pada hinata,kakashi hanya mengangguk sementara hinata tertunduk malu

''Baik lah kalian bias manyegel kami sekarang''..ucap hashirama,para hokage pun berbaris untuk segera di segel

''Naruto jaga dan lindungi desa konoha kami percaya pada mu''..ucap para kage edo tensai bersamaan seraya masuk kedalam gulungan penyegelan

''Yah,,kalian bisa mengandal kan ku''..batin naruto

Setelah itu para korban yang terbunuh banyak yang kembali hidup seperti neji,shikaku,inoichi dan yang lain meskipun tidak semua,para aliansi shinobi pun kembali ke desa nya masing-masing dengan penuh suka cita,para biju yang berhsil di keluar kan di kembalikan kembali ke Negara nyamasing-masing,bagai mana petualangan naruto setelah mendapat kan hadiah dari hashirama dan dari madara yang mewarisi mata yang melegenda,apa pula hadiah yang di terima naruto dari sang ayah,penasaran tunggu chapter berikut nya…

**TBC**

Mohon keritik dan saran nya untuk cerita pertama saya ini…


	2. Penantian

Makasih buat yang udah kasih review buat fic gak jelas saya ini dan soal kata-kata yang ilang udah saya perbaiki pokok nya makasih,gk perlu banyak bicara silah kan baca lanjutan fic gaje saya ini..

**Disclamer: Saya tidak mengakui semua kerekter yang ada di naruto,bleach,high school dxd dan kekkaishi mereka semua milik pengarang nya masing-masing saya hanya meminjam hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anime tersebut..**

Warning: Gaje,abal-abal,gak jelas,alur acak-acak kan,banyak kesalahan dari kalimat,tanda baca pokok nya banyak typo jadi mohon di maaf kan karena saya masih baru,ini cerita pertama saya dan semoga kalian menyukai fic pertma saya ini.

Summary: Madara memberi hadiah pada naruto karna telah berhasil mengalah kan nya,begitu pula dengan hashirama dan minato yang memberi hadiah pada naruto,setelah pulih naruto keluar dari desa untuk berlatih selama empat tahun, tapi bukan di daerah-daerah shinobi melainkan di dimensi lain dengan menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu milik ayah bagai mana pejalanan naruto selama berlatih di dimensi lain,suka duka apa saja yang akan naruto alami pantengin ajah fic gaje ini..

By: Batrix danger

Rete: T

Genre: Adventure,romance

Pairing: NaruHina

Chapter 2

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kepulangan para shinobi ke desa konoha,berkat naruto yang berdiskusi dengan kelima kage agar sasuke dan team nya tidak di hukum dan di perboleh kan tinggal di desa konoha,dengan syarat tidak boleh keluar dari desa dan selalu di awasi oleh anbu selama satu tahun,serta naruto berjanji apabila sasuke berbuat kekacawan lagi akan di pastikan naruto lah yang akan langsung membunuh nya para kage percaya bahwa naruto adalah orang yang akan menepati janji nya,pada akhir nya para kage pun menyetujui permintaan naruto..

Udara pagi yang diam begitu indah,menghadir kan bola matahari dengan kemuning sinar nya,hari kemarin bagai mana pun baik dan buruk nya telah berlalu,hari ini adalah waktu untuk melihat langit biru.

Hari di mana pahlawan kita akan mendapat kan sebuah penglihatan baru serata akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi hidup nya,yapzz di mana seorang pemuda akan mengawali hidup nya dengan penglihatan yang baru.

MANSION HYUGA

Seorang gadis cantik tengah berdiri di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambut indigo nya yang indah.

Hinata pov

"huffthh..ini adalah hari di mana Naruto-kun akan membuka perban di mata nya,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui apakah Naruto-kun bisa melihat dengan mata baru nya atau tidak.

Tapi aku takut,takut kemungkinan terburuk,bagai mana kalau Naruto-kun masih tetap tidak bisa melihat kami-sama tolong beri kan lah Naruto-kun ke sembuhan,aku ingin dia bisa melihat dengan mata baru nya tolong Kabul kan lah doa ku karena aku ingin melihat dia menjadi seorang hokage"..

"tok..tok..tok nona hinata apakah anda sudah siap?"..

"ah..itu suara ka Neji"..

Hinata pov and

"ia aku sudah selesai ayo kita berangkat"Ucap hinata ketika sudah berada di luar kamar dan menemui Neji,sekaligus mengajak Neji untuk segara berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat Naruto di rawat.

Sesampai nya Hinata dan Neji di rumah sakit tepat nya kamar di mana Naruto di rawat,sudah berkumpul semua Roky 12,Tsunade,shizune,Kakashi,Guy dan Sai yang ingin menyaksi kan pelepasan perban yang menutup mata Naruto,serta ingin mengetahui apakah Naruto bisa melihat kembali atau tidak.

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk naruto"Tanya Tsunade ke pada Naruto yang sudah memposisi kan tubuh nya menghadap Naruto.

"Ya..aku sudah siap nenek dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi"Jawab Naruto tegas.

Perban yang menutup mata Naruto sedikit demi sedikit di lepas.

''Buka lah perlahan-lahan mata mu Naruto"Ucap tsunade yang sudah melepas semua perban yang menutup mata naruto.

Naruto pun membuka mata nya perlahan-lahan dan nampak lah mata hitam legam khas uchiha kemudian Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mengerejap kan mata nya,semua orang masih menunggu reaksi apa yang akan di ucap kan oleh Naruto.

"Masih gelap"Seru Naruto dan langsung menundu kan kapela nya sedih.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tempat naruto di rawat tertunduk sedih.

" aku sudah melakukan semampu ku"Suara Tsunade memecah ke heningan,semua orang masih larut dalam ke sedihan nya,karna mengetahui salah satu sahabat mereka tidak bisa melihat lagi.

Hinata pun menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di dekat naruto menggenggam tangan naruto.

"jangan bersedih Naruto-kun,aku akan menjadi mata ke dua mu"ucap hinata.

Naruto pun mendongak kan kepala nya ketika mandengar suara hinata.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu,menerang kan apa saja yang ku lihat kepada mu naruto-kun,hal apa pun yang ku lihat akan aku sampai kan pada mu sedetail mungkin"Lanjut Hinata yang sudah berlinang air mata karna sudah tak mampu menahan ke sedihan nya dan terus menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Ya..kami semua akan menjadi mata ke dua mu naruto"Ujar Sakura.

"kuat kan hati mu dobe"Ucap Sasuke yang dari tadi diam.

"cantik"..

"A-pa k-kau bi-bilang sesuatu Na-naruto-kun"Ucap Hinata tergagap karna mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"ya..kau sangat cantik ketika seperti itu"Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Bletakk..bletakk..

"Itai"..

Sukses dua jitak kan mendarat di ke pala Naruto dari Tsunade dan Sakura.

"Nenek tsunade,sakura-chan apa yang kalian laku kan"Ucap Naruto tak terima karena di jitak oleh Tsunade dan Sakura sambil memegangi kepala nya yang benjol.

"Bocah bodoh,apa maksud mu dengan membohongi kami semua..hah..apa kau tau Naruto kami sangat mencemas kan mu,terutama Hinata,dia selalu kesini setiap hari untuk menjenguk dan memasti kan ke adaan mu,tapi kau malah membohongi kami semua"Ujar Tsunade marah-marah.

"Dasar dobe"Ucap Sasuke.

"Merepot kan"Tegas Shikamaru.

"Naruto baka"..gumam yang lain.

"Maaf kan kan aku nenek Tsunade,Hinat dan kalian semua aku tidak bermaksud membohongi kalian"Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi semua orang.

"Maaf Hinata aku hanya bercanda"Ulang Naruto.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa Naruto-kun"Seru Hinata kembali tergagap.

Naruto pun menyungging kan senyuman yang membuat wajah hinata memerah,setelah itu mereka pun mengobrol dan bercanda ria sampai waktu menjelang sore,ke bersamaan mereka pun harus usai karena waktu sudah menunjuk kan pukul empat sore orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat mulai pergi satu persatu menyisa kan Naruto,Hinata,Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Naruto kata nona Tsunade kau sekarang boleh pulang ke apartemen mu"Ucap Sakura.

"oh..ia sekalian aku ingin berpamitan untuk segera pulang karena orang tua ku pasti sudah menunggu,ayo kita pulang Sasuke kun,manfaatkan kesempatan ini Hinata-chan"Lanjut sakura sambil mengedip kan sebelah mata nya pada Hinata kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke,sementara Hinata hanya tertunduk malu.

"Aku pulang dobe"Ucap Sasuke seraya keluar kamar tempat naruto di rawat sementara naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengiakan.

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita juga harus pulang,aku akan mengantar mu"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ehh..i-ia Na_naruto-kun"Balas Hinata tegagap serta terkejut atas suffix chan yang di ucap kan Naruto.

Dengan itu naruto berjalan ke luar untuk segera mengantar hinata pulang ke mansion hyuga atau tempat tinggal hinata.

"Hinata-chan terimakasih karena kau selalu mengunjungi ku selama aku di rawat dan terimasih karena selalu menghawatir kan ku"Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan sambil terus berjalan menuju arah mansion hyuga.

"Sa-sama Naruto-kun kau tidak perlu berterima kasih karena aku senang melaku kan hal itu untuk mu"..

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Hinata sementara hinata hanya tertunduk malu serta menyumbunyi kan semburat merah yang menghiasi di ke dua pipi nya,tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka berdua sampai akhir nya mereka tiba di depan mension hyuga.

"Na-naruto-kun apa kau mau mampir dulu"Tanya Hinata ketika sudah berada di depan gerbang mension nya.

"Tidak lain kali saja,aku akan ke sini lagi untuk mengajak mu pergi"Jawab Naruto seraya menjauhi hinata sambil melambai kan tangan.

Hinata pun masuk kedalam mension ketika naruto sudah tak terlihat,setelah mengantar Hinata,Naruto pergi menuju apartemen nya yang sudah ia tinggal kan cukup lama semenjak pergi berlatih bersama Kiler bee,sampai perang selesai dan kembali ke konoha,setelah itu pun Naruto tidak tinggal di apartemen nya melain kan tinggal di rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan.

Naruto pun tiba di depan pintu apartemen nya kemudian membuka nya.

Kreekkk…..suara pintu ketika Naruto membuka nya.

"Sudah ku duga aku harus memberes kan nya terlebih dahulu,aku lupa terahir aku barada di tempat ini aku belum memberes kan sampah bakas makan ku,di tambah debu-debu yang sangat tebal ini heh"keluh naruto ketika melihat apartemen nya mirip dengan gudang,naruto pun memberes kan apartemen nya yang di bantu oleh para bunshin nya.

Ke hidupan Naruto seteleh keluar rumah sakit berjalan seperti biasa nya,waktu naruto banyak di habis kan dengan berkumpul bersama teman-teman nya karena tidak ada satu misi pun yang di berikan oleh Hokage untuk mereka.

3 hari setelah kepulangan naruto dari rumah sakit

Seorang pemuda masih bergelut degan dunia nya sendiri dengan posisi yang bisa di sebut tidak elit bagi seorang yang di segani di lima Negara besar sebagai seorang pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke empat,karna telah berhasil mengalah kan duo uchiha siapa lagi dia adalah bocah Uzumaki sang jhinchuriki kyubi yang tertidur dengan posisi nungging di di apartemen nya.

Eerrr…renguh Naruto yang mulai bangun dari tidur nya kemudian tuduk di tepi ranjang,setelah itu Naruto memulai ritual pagi nya atau mungkin bukan ritual pagi karna matahari sudah sangat tinggi kemudian Naruto pun sarapan yang menghabis kan tiga cup ramen instan setelah itu duduk bersandar di sofa,karena tidak ada misi untuk beberapa minggu ke depan mungkin setelah perang berahir belum ada yang membutuh kan bantuan dari konoha.

"Hei..kurama apa kau sudah bangun?"Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi melealui pikiran nya.

"**Hm"..**

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa aku bisa mengguna kan mata ini sebagai mana madara meggunakan nya?"Tanya Naruto.

"**Tentu saja,tapi jangan terlalu terburu-buru latih lah secara bertahap dari mulai sharingan biasa,enternal mangekyou sharingan karena madara telah membangkit kan rinnegan mungkin yang terahir kau harus menguasai jutsu-jutsu dari rinnegan,karna kau mempunyai rinnegan jadi kau mampu menguasai lima elemen dasar"**Jawab kyuubi dengan suara has nya.

"**Dan sejujur nya aku benci mata mu yang sekarang naruto,tapi apa boleh buat"**Lanjut Kyuubi berkata jujur bahwa dia tidah menyukai mata Naruto yang sekarang,karena mata itu adalah mata yang telah mengendali kan nya sewaktu madara yang menguna kan nya.

"Yosh..baik lah aku akan berlatih menguasai mata ini,aku akan berlatih di mana orang-orang tidak mengenal ku,tapi tidak mungkin di dunia ini semua orang pasti mengenal ku.

Soal mata ini kau tidak boleh membenci nya kurama karena mata ini sudah menjadi milik ku sekarang dan apa kau tau di mana tempat untuk aku berlatih di mana orang-orang tidak mengenal ku"Ucap Naruto sekaligus beryanya pada kyuubi.

"**Tidak"..**

"Ahh..kau ini kurama bukan nya membantu ku memikir kan tempat berlatih untuk ku"keluh Naruto atas jawaban singkat kyuubi.

"Aku lupa bukan kah aku belum membuka hadiah dari tou-san"Lanjut naruto yang ingat dengan hadiah yang di berikan ayah nya.

Kemudian naruto pergi mengambil hadiah yang d berikan oleh Minato.

"Ini dia kata tou-san gulungan segel ini bisa di buka dengan darah ku"Gumam Naruto.

kemudian naruto menggigit ibu jari nya dan mengoles kan nya ke skrol penyegelan itu.

Poff..

Muncul dua gulungan jutsu kemudian naruto membuka ke dua gulungan itu.

"wahh..ini adalah gulungan jutsu-jutsu milik tou-san serta jutsu hiraishin dan jutsu ruang dan waktu ciptaan tou-san,seperti nya aku tau tempat di mana aku akan berlatih yang memungkin kan orang-orang tidak mengenal ku,aku akan empelajari jutsu ini serta akan aku sempurna kan dan aku kembang kan agar aku bisa pergi ke dimensi lain dan bisa kembali ke mari dengan selamat.

Aku akan segera mulai petualangan kita kurama,setelah aku menguasai jutsu ini"Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi keluar untuk berkumpul bersama temen-teman nya dan berjalan menyusuri desa konoha yang penuh dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"Hei..kurama bagai mana cara mengaktif kan mata sharigan ini?"Tanya Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"**Dasar bodoh,kau tinggal mengalir kan chakra mu ke mata mu kau ini sudah menjadi pahlawan tapi tetap saja bodoh" **Jawab kyuubi marah-marah karena pertanyaan konyol Naruto sementara Naruto langsung memutus kan kontak nya dengan kurama.

"Musang bodoh aku akan hanya bertanya kenapa harus marah-marah seperti itu,lebih baik aku mengajak Hinata-chan saja untuk menemani ku ke kedai ramen ichiraku semoga saja dia mau"Gumam Naruto dan pergi menuju mansion hyuga.

Memang beberapa hari ini Naruto makin dekat dengan hianta jadi sudah bisa di pasti kan kalau Naruto sudah mulai menyukai hinata,sesampai nya di depan gerbang mension hyuga Naruto langsung mengutara kan tujuan nya datang ke mansion hyuga kepada penjaga gerbang dan lansung di antar ke tempat di mana hinata berada yaitu tempat latihan klan hyuga di mana ada Hiashi,Neji,Hanabi dan juga Hinata yang sedang beratih.

"Hinata-chan"Teriak Naruto sambil terus berlari kearah hinata.

"Naruto-kun"Gumam Hinata dan otomatis latihan mereka berempat pun terhenti.

"Ada apa kau kemari bocah"Ucap Hiashi dingin plus muka datar dan tanpa experesi nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Hinata-chan untuk makan siang di kedai ramen ichiraku,apa boleh paman"Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"Tidak"..

"Ayo lah paman aku hanya mengajak nya makan setelah itu akau akan mengantar kan nya kembali"Rengek Naruto yang membuat Neji dan Hanabi sweetdropt sementara Hinata hanya tersipu malu.

"Baik lah aku akan mengizin kan kau mengajak anak ku pergi,asal kau bisa mengalah kan ku dengan syarat kau tidak boleh menggunakan chakra kyubi atau sage mode"Tantang Hiashi kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto terlihat berfikir kemudian menjawab.

"Baik lah mekipun terlihat tak adil tapi akan aku laku kan apa pun demi hinata-chan"Ucap Naruto.

Mareka pun saling berhadapan sementara Neji,Hanabi serta Hinata yang menyasi kan dengan tampang cemas.

"Apa kau siap bocah"Ujar Hiashi sambil mengaktif kan byakugan nya.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang di beri kan ke pada nya,Hiashi sudah menyerang nya dengan taijutsu khas klan hyuga dengan sangat cepat naruto terlihat kewalahan menghdapi serangan dari hiashi.

"Sial tanpa mode sage atau chakra kyuubi ini sangat sulit,apalagi dia tidak memberi ku waktu untuk membuat bunshin kemampuan klan hyuga dalam taijutsu tidak perlu di ragukan lagi mereka sangat hebat,aku akan mencoba mata ini"Batin Naruto sambil terus memblok dan menghindari serangan dari Hiashi.

Kemudian Naruto memejam kan mata nya kemudian membuka nya kembali,nampak lah sharingan dengan tiga tomoe tapi beberapa detik kemuadian Naruto langsung merasa kan sakit di ke dua mata nya.

Aarrgghh..

Buuaagghh..

Rintih Naruto sekaligus terkena serangan Hiashi,Naruto tersungkur sambil memegangi ke dua mata nya yang sakit,melihat Naruto terkena serangan dari ayah nya Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto begitu pula dengan Neji dan Hanabi.

"Ada apa dengan mu bocah"Ucap Hiashi.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa"Ucap Neji dan Hinata yang langsung meletak kan kepala Naruto di paha nya sebangai bantalan dengan raut wajah hawatir terlihat jelas di wajah nya,sementara Hanabi hanya melihat dalam diam.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata-chan kau tidak perlu hawatir"Ujar Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh mengajak anak ku keluar bocah"Seru Hiashi sambil melenggang pergi menjauhi Naruto,Hinata,Neji dan Hanabi.

"Tou-san"Gumam Hinata yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan di pertemuan selanjut nya aku yang akan menang dan mengajak mu pergi untuk berkencan dengan ku"Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dan pergi menjauhi hinata kemudian keluar mansion hyuga menuju apartemen nya.

"Naruto-kun"Gumam Hinata sedih sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"**Kau terlalu memaksa kan diri naruto,kau belum terbiasa dengan mata itu"**

"Ya..kau benar kurama,besok aku akan mulai menguasai jutsu itu aku ingin segera pergi ke tempat di mana aku bisa menguasai mata ini"Ucap Naruto terus berjalan sambil menahan rasa sakit di mata nya.

Skip time dua minggu kemudian

Hinata pov

"Kemana pergi nya Naruto-kun sudah dua minggu semenjak ke datangan nya ke mansion untuk mengajak ku tapi tou-san melarang nya,apa dia kecewa atas sikap tou-san yang seperti itu aku sudah menanya kan ke beradaan Naruto-kun pada teman-teman tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui nya termasuk Sasuke-kun yang sering bersama nya pun sama sekali tidak mengetahui di mana naruto-kun berada.

Di apartemen nya juga tidak ada,apa Naruto-kun sedang menjalan kan misi rahasia kami-sama tolong lindungi orang yang ku sayangi itu di mana pun dia berada".

Hinata pov and

Setelah itu Hinata pergi ke tempat di mana biasa nya dia berlatih bersama keluarga nya.

Di sebuah hutan di mana penduduk desa konoha menyebut nya dengan nama hutan kematian,terbaring seorang pemuda dengan pakayan lusuh dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Naruto pov

"Heh..heh..heh..sudah dua minggu ini aku berlatih dengan keras dari pagi buta hingga larut malam,tapi aku sudah berhasil menguasai jutsu ruang dan waktu milik tou-san serta sudah ku kembang kan dan aku sempurna.

Tapi tidak dengan jutsu hiraishin aku belum terlalu menguasai nya,aku terlalu fokus terhadap jutsu ruang dan waktu karena aku ingin segera pergi berlatih di dimensi lain agar aku fokus terhadap latihan yang nanti akan kau jalani,besok aku akan mulai petualangan ku sebaik nya aku meminta izin dulu ke pada nenek Tsunade".

Naruto pov and

Naruto pun bangkit dan membuat satu bunshin."Kau beritahu Hinata-chan untuk menemui ku di danau dekat tempat latihan team 7,bilang pada nya ada yang ingin aku bicara kan dan aku menunggu nya di sana jam setengah lima sore"Ucap Naruto pada bunshin nya,setelah mendapat perintah dari tuan nya bunshin naruto pun langsung pergi".

"Sebaik nya aku pergi menemui nenek Tsunade si kantor nya"Lanjut naruto kemudian pergi keluar hutan kematian menuju kantor Hokage.

Kantor Hokage

Tsunade masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya sebagai Hokage yaitu memeriksa berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerja nya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Tiba-tiba suara pintu di ketuk dari luar.

"Masuk"Ucap Tsunade.

"Ehh..kau Naruto,tumben sekali kau mengetuk pintu ada apa kau kemari kalau kau ingin meminta misi,tidak ada misi untuk mu lebih baik kau nikmati masa tenang ini dengan teman-teman mu"Lanjut Tsunade ketika mengetahui yang datang adalah Naruto.

"Tidak aku tidak ingin itu,aku hanya ingin meminta izin pada mu untuk berlatih di luar desa selama empat tahun"Ujar Naruto.

"Apaaaaaa..?"

Teriak tsunade yang kaget atas permintaan Naruto yang ingin pergi berlatih di luar desa.

"Itu lama sekali Naruto,kau itu sudah sangat kuat untuk apa berlatih lagi kalau pun kau ingin berlatih kenapa harus di luar desa dan aku sudah merencana kan ketika umur mu delapan belas tahun aku akan menyerah kan jabatan hokage ini pada mu"Lanjut Tsunade.

"Justru itu nenek aku harus menjadi lebih kuat,karena kau akan memegang tanggung jawab yang berat"Naruto mengambil jeda di kalimat nya.

"Aku yang sekarang ini belum ada apa-apa nya masih banyak orang-orang kuat yang bisa mengancam ke amanan desa dan kalau pun kau tak mengizin kan ku,aku akan tetap pergi dan kembali empat tahun lagi"Lanjut Naruto.

"Baik lah kapan kau akan pergi"Tanya Tsunade sambil memijat kening nya.

"Besok."Jawab Naruto singkat.

Bruukk..

"apaaaaa…?"

Tsunade kembali berteriak dan memukul meja kerja nya.

"kenapa secepat itu Naruto,tapi ya sudah lah sekeras apa pun aku melarang mu kau akan tetetap pergi,ingat hanya empat tahun lebih dari tiu kau aku anggap mising-ninn"Lanjut Tsunade masih terus memijat kening nya karena perminta dan ke peregian Naruto yang mendadak membuat nya pusing.

"Jadi kau mengizin kan ku nenek?"Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"ya…."Jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Terima kasih nenek dan aku ingin meminta sesuatu dari mu,apa kau punya skrol gulungan jutsu hokage pertama"Ucap Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau skrol jutsu itu"Tanya Tsunade.

"Apa kau lupa struktur tubuh ku sekarang sama dengan hokage pertama jadi aku bisa megunakan makuton"Seru naruto.

"oh..maaf kau tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kan nya untuk mu".

Setelah menerima skrol jutsu hokage pertama Naruto langsung pergi meninggal kan gedung hokage menuju tempat di mana dia akan bertemu dengan Hinata,sesampai nya di tempat sudah ada hinata sedang duduk di tepi danau tengah menunggu Naruto.

"Maaf Hinta-chan aku tadi ada sediki urusan dengan nenek Tsunade"Ucap Naruto yang sudah ada di samping Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.a-no kata bunshin mu kau ingin mengata kan sesuata pada ku"Jawab sekaligus tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin member tahu mu bahwa besok aku akan pergi berlatih di luar desa"Jelas Naruto sambil melihat matahari sanja.

"Berapa lama Naruto-kun ?".

"Empat tahun "Jawab Naruto singkat.

Tidak ada suara apa pun dari hinata merasa aneh naruto pun mengalih kan pandangan nya ke arah Hinata,Naruto melihat Hinata yang tertunduk lalu naruto memposisi kan hinata agar menghadap nya dan menatap nya setelah itu naruto melihat hinata tengah menangis tanpa suara.

"Hei..kenapa kau menangis?"tanya naruto sambil memegang bahu hinata,sementara hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kemudian naruto mepersempit jarak nya dengan hinata seraya merangkul nya dan kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hinata-chan ?".

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Hiks..hiks..kau akan pegi selama itu Naruto-kun aku..aku.. pasti sangat merindu kan mu,hiks..hiks..kau tau Naruto-kun harus ku akui rasa takut kehilangan mu sering membuat ku cemburu secara berlebihan dan lagi kau akan pergi jauh,aku takut kehilangan mu Naruto-kun".

hilang sudah sikap pemalu Hinata saat mengutara kan isi hati nya pada Naruto di sela isak tangis nya.

Benar hinata sangat takut kehilangan naruto laki-laki yang sudah merebut hati nya saat pertemuan pertama nya sewaktu kecil,laki-laki yang menjadi penyemangat hidup nya saat dia dalam keterpuru kan,Hinata takut kehilangan senyuman yang bisa menenang kan hati nya melewati hari-hari tanpa melihat naruto seperti berjalan di atas duri dan paku yang tajam,apa pun akan hinata beri kan meskipun itu nyawa nya sendiri rasa sayang dan cinta Hinata tak pernah terganti kan oleh siapa pun meskipun Hinata tak tau Naruto mencintai nya atau tidak.

''Jangan takut Hinata-chan,aku pasti akan kembali tanpa luka sedikit pun dan apakah kau mau jawaban atas pernyataan cinta mu saat penyerangan pain waktu itu?Apakah aku mencintai mu atau tidak?Apa kau mau mengetahui semua itu Hinata-chan ?" Ucap Naruto sekaligus bertnya pada Hinata,sementara Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dalam rangkulan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tunggu lah aku kembali,akan aku jawab semua nya saat aku kembali nanti bagai mana apa kau mau menunggu ku Hinata-chan"Lanjut naruto sambil membalikan tibuh Hinata dan menyeka air mata nya kemudian memeluk tubuh rapuh hinata dengan begron matahari senja yang indah menambah kesan romantis bagi dua sejoli ini.

"Ya..aku akan setia menunggu mu kembali,tapi kau harus berjanji untuk kembali secepat nya jika latihan mu sudah selesai"Ucap Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku berjanji,kau tak perlu hawatir aku akan selalu di sisi mu kemana pun kau pergi Hinata-chan,meskipun aku tak terlihat oleh mu lewat doa kau bisa melaku kan nya"Ujar Naruto menenang kan Hinata serta tersenyum tulus.

Setelah itu naruto pun mengantar kan hinata karena waktu sudah menjelang malam,sesudah mengantar kan hinata naruto lekas pulang ke apartemen nya untuk memberes kan perlengkapan yang akan ia bawa untuk perjalanan nya besok.

Ke esok kan hari nya

"seperti nya yang ku butuh kan sudah aku simpan dalam skrol penyegelan ini,kalau begitu lebih baik aku segera berangkat"Ucap Naruto pada diri nya sendiri.

"**Apa kau yakin naruto akan melakukan hal ini"**Tanya kyuubi.

"Tentu saja kurama aku sudah memikir kan hal ini matang-matang"Jawab naruto.

"**Baik lah kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusan mu,sebagai patner mu aku selalu mendukung semua ke putusan mu dan membantu mu jika kau dalam kesulitan".**

"Terimakasih kurama"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"**Jangan ucap kan kata asing itu terdengar sangat menggelikan di telinga ku"**Lanjut kyuubi sementara Naruto hanya terkeke dan berjalan keluar untuk menuju gerbang desa untuk memulai petualangan nya.

Setelah sampai di pintu gerbang konoha naruto melihat anggota roky 12 sudah berkumpul tremasuk Tsunade,Kakashi dan Sai.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini"Tanya Naruto ketika sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Dasar bodoh untuk mengantar ke pergian mu dobe"Ucap Sasuke sambil mengalih kan pandangan nya kearah lain.

"Kau ini teme selalu cari masalah dengan ku"Balas naruto tak terima di panggil bodoh oleh Sasuke sementara Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Naruto/ia apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu ini Naruto"Tanya Kakashi dan Shikamaru sekaligus melerai pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto agar tidak berlanjut.

"Ya..aku sudah sangat yakin"Jawab Naruto tegas.

"YO..lakukan dengan semangat masa muda mu Naruto"Ucap Lee sambil mengacung kan jempol.

"Semangant Naruto dan cepat kembali"Seru Sakura,Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Laku kan yang terbaik Naruto"Ucap Kiba.

"Gukk.."(jika di arti kan arti nya SUKSES)suara akamaru.

"Jaga diri mu baik-baik Naruto kami akan menunggu mu kembali"Ujar Tsunade sambil memegang bahu Naruto,sementara Neji dan Shino hanya diam lain hal nya dengan Sai yang selalu tersenyum Naruto pun mengalih kan pandangan nya pada Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Hei..jangan bersedih seperti itu Hinata-chan"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau harus cepat kembali Naruto-kun apabila latihan mu sudah selesai"Ujar Hinata.

"Ia aku janji,jadi sekarang tersenyum lah"Balas Naruto seraya tersenyum tulus pada hinata begitu pula dengan Hinata yang membalas senyuman Naruto meskipun rasa sedih masih belum hilang dalam diri nya.

"Baik lah aku pergi teman-teman tolong jaga Hinata untuk ku"Ucap Naruto seraya menjauh dan melambai kan tangan nya.

"Tentu kami pasti akan menjaga nya jaga diri mu baik-baik Naruto"Ucap mereka kompak dan membalas lambayan tangan Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung melesat masuk ke dalam hutan,setelah beberapa menit melompati batang pohon naruto pun berhenti.

"Aku rasa tempat ini cukup aman untuk melakukan jutsu itu"Gumam Naruto seraya membuat segel rumit dan panjang setelah selesai muncul portal dimensi atau portal ruang dan waktu,kemudian Naruto pun memasuki portal itu.

Bagai mana kelanjutan cerita nya dan tampat apa yang akan naruto jumpai pantengin jah terus fic ini.

TBC

Hohon keritik dan saran kalin buat chapter ini.

mohon maaf kalau kurang memuas kan tapi saya akan berusaha semaksimal mingkin agar fic ini menarik jadi mohon dukungan dari kalian melalui review


	3. malaikat jatuh

A/N:Hehe..makasih buat yang udah ngasih review,tenang ajah penulisan saya bakal saya terus perbaiki.

Untuk pair tetep naruhina saya buat bakal banyak cobaan buat kisah cinta mereka,dan untuk sekedar bocoran ketika naruto kembali ke dunia shinobi dia akan mendapat kan musuh yang lumayan tangguh mungkin pertarungan nya akan saya buat di ahir-ahir chapter..

Pokok nya terima kasih atas review kalian semua,itu jadi motifasi saya untuk lebih baik lag, jadi jangan segan-segan untuk kasih saya keriti dan saran kalian.

Udah gak perlu banyak bicara lagi saya persilah kan buat kalian untuk membaca lanjutan fic gaje saya ini,selamat membaca….

**Disclamer: Saya tidak mengakui semua kerekter yang ada di naruto,bleach,high school dxd dan kekkaishi mereka semua milik pengarang nya masing-masing saya hanya meminjam hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anime tersebut..**

Warning: Gaje,abal-abal,gak jelas,alur acak-acak kan,banyak kesalahan dari kalimat,tanda baca pokok nya banyak typo jadi mohon di maaf kan karna saya masih baru,ini cerita pertama saya dan semoga kalian menyukai fic pertma saya ini.

Summary: Madara memberi hadiah pada naruto karna telah berhasil mengalah kan nya,begitu pula dengan hashirama dan minato yang memberi hadiah pada naruto,setelah pulih naruto keluar dari desa untuk berlatih selama empat tahun, tapi bukan di daerah-daerah shinobi melainkan di dimensi lain dengan menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu milik ayah. Bagai mana pejalanan naruto selama berlatih berlatih di dimensi lain,suka duka apa saja yang akan naruto alami pantengin ajah fic gaje ini..

By: Batrix danger

Rete: T

Genre: Adventure,romance

Pairing: NaruHina

Chapter 3

Arrgghh..saura seseorang yang terbaring di tempat tidur seperti sedang kesakitan.

"kau sudah bangun nak."ucap seseorang yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Kakak siapa,di mana ini dan tempat apa ini"tanya bertubi-tubi pemuda yang terbaring di tempat tidur yang sudah memposisi kan diri nya duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Nama ku adalah Yamamoto genryuusai,kau boleh memanggil ku kakek aku adalah kapten divisi satu,sekaligus komandan dari battalion/gotai 13 dan kau sekarang berada di soul society"jawab peria bernama Yamamoto tersebut."Dan siapa nama mu nak"Lanjut Yamamoto bertanya.

"Nama ku Uzumaki naruto. Kakek bisa memanggil ku Naruto,berapa lama aku tidak sadar kan diri"Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto pada Yamamoto.

"Sudah tiga hari kau terbaring dan tak sadar kan diri".

"Bagai mana kakek bisa menemukan ku"? Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Baik lah akan aku cerita kan bagai mana aku menemukan mu hingga kau berada di sini"Jawab Yamamoto sambil mengingat bagai mana dia menemu kan Naruto.

Flashback on

Seorang laki-laki bisa di bilang cukup tua (kakek-kakek) yang mempunyai cirri-ciri bertubuh besar,sedikit bungkuk,berkepala botak,berjanggut dan berkumis panjang yang berwarna putih.

Sementara yang wanita memiliki penampilan seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dan sangat muda dengan mata biru dan rambut berwarna hitam,dan memakai seragam kapten setandard. Rambut yang panjang dan selalu di pakai jalinan besar di depan,mereka adalah Yamamoto genryuusai dan Retsu unohana,yang tengah menikmati udara pagi hari di tepi sungai yang berada di tengah hutan sambil berbincang.

"Bagai mana menurut mu,bukan kah udara pagi sangat baik untuk orang tua seperti ku?"Tanya Yamamoto sambil menarik nafas panjang dan mengembus kan nya secara perlahan lewat mulut sambil memejam kan mata kan nya.

"Ya..kau benar kapten,udara pagi sangat cocok untuk orang tua seperti mu dan seharus nya kau lebih sering menikmati saat-saat seperti ini"Jawab Unohana sambil tersenyum.

"Seharus nya aku pensiun dari jabatan kapten divisi satu,agar aku bisa menikmati waktu seperti ini.. Hahaha"Ucap Yamamoto sabil tertawa,sementara Unohana hanya tersenyum dan terus memandang jauh ke depan.

"Ehh..itu kapten,jika aku tidak salah lihat bukankah itu seperti tubuh manusia"Ujar Unohana sambil menunjuk sesuata di sebrang sungai.

"Ayo kita lihat kesana"Balas Yamamoto seraya beranjak pergi menuju ke tepi sungai.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke sebrang sungai untuk memasti kan apakah yang di lihat Unohana adalah tubuh seorang manusia.

"Teryata tubuh seorang pemuda. Dia terluka cukup parah kapten dan sepertinya dia di serang oleh binatang buas,apa kau mengenal pemuda ini kapten?"Tanya Unohana ketika mengetahui yang di temu kan nya adalah tubuh manusia tepat nya seorang pemuda dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan dan baju yang compang-camping seperti habis di serang oleh binatang buas.

"Sebelum nya aku beleum pernah melihat pemuda ini,seperti nya dia bukan berasal dari daerah sini"Jawab Yamamoto sambil melihat tubuh seorang pemuda yang terbaring di depan nya.

"Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan?pemuda ini masih bernafas,apa kita bawa saja dia ke markas?"

"Ya..kita bawa saja dia ke markas,setelah sadar baru kita tanyai dia"Jawab Yamamota sementara Unohana hanya mengangguk tanda mengiakan.

Dan ahir nya Yamamoto dan Unohana membawa tubuh pemuda yang di temu kan nya ke soul society.

flashback off

"Jadi apa yang sebenar nya terjadi pada mu Naruto dan dari mana kau berasal"Tanya Yamamoto setelah selesai mencerita kan bagai mana ia menemukan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenar nya terjadi pada ku dan dari mana akau berasal"Jawab Naruto bohong sambil menundukan kepala nya agar dapat meyakin kan yamamoto.

"Jadi begitu,apa kau masih punya orang tua?"

"Kedua orang tua ku sudah meninggal saat aku masih bayi"jawab Naruto jujur atas pertanyaan Yamamoyo.

"Maaf telah bertanya hal itu pada mu,selanjut nya apa yang kan kau laku kan Naruto"Yamamoto kembali bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa,aku tidak tau kakek"..

"Anak ini,aku tidak merasa kan tekanan roh dalam diri nya tapi aku yakin bocah ini bukan bocah biasa,aku bisa melihat nya ketika luka-luka di tubuh nya sembuh dengan begitu cepat"Batin Yamamoto."Naruto apa kau mau tinggal di sini dan belajar untuk menjadi seorang shinigami?"Lanjut yamamoto

"Apa itu shingami kakek"?Tanya Naruto karena tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud shinigami.

Dengan itu Yamamoto menjlas kan semua nya mengenai shinigami serta tugas-tugas nya sementara Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Bagai mana naruto apa kau mau?"Lanjut Yamamoto stelah selesai menjelas kan mengenai shinigami.

"Baik lah kakek aku akan mencoba nya"Jawab Naruto tegas seraya tersenyum.

"Bagus kalau begitu mulai besok kau sudah boleh masuk ke akademy,karena aku sudah membicara kan hal ini pada yang lain dan mereka menyetujui nya"Ucap Yamamoto.

"**Bagus Naruto kau sudah berhasil membodohi seorang kapten"**Ucap kyuubi di fikiran Naruto.

"Diam kau kurama"Balas Naruto singkat.

Semenjak itu,hari-hari Naruto di isi dengan belajar di akademy shinigami para murid juga dapat menerima kehadiran Naruto dengan baik,karna sikap naruto yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum menjadi kan naruto di senangi oleh teman-teman nya.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Selama dua tahun ini Naruto sudah banyak perkembangan,semua pelajaran-pelajaran yang di ajar kan di akademy shinigami dia serap dengan baik.

Naruto pun sudah punya pedang zanpakuton nya sendiri,ketika Naruto di perintah kan untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan di mana dia akan bertemu dengan roh zanpakuton nya,alhasil naruto bertemu dengan roh zanpakuton nya yang bersemayam di pedang nya,seekor naga cahaya bersayap empat bernama hikari adalah roh zanpakuton yang bersemayam di pedang Naruto.

Bahkan naruto sudah menguasai perubahan bankai. Dan bankai nya ia beri nama **ten no hikari** ,ketika Naruto menggunakan bankai nya tampilan fisik Naruto akan berubah ,rambut Naruto akan berubah warna menjadi hitam legam serta dan tanda kumis di kedua pipi nya menghilang serta jubah panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuh nya.

Tapi tidak dengan jutsu-jutsu ninja nya yang ingin ia pelajari, hanya beberapa jutsu mokuton dan beberapa jutsu dari ke lima elemen dasar saja yang mampu naruto kuasai,karena ketat nya penjagaan di soul society shingga Naruto tidak bisa berlatih dengan bebas meskipun sudah menggunakan kekkai dan genjutsu masih bisa terdeteksi oleh teknologi yang di miliki pemerintah soul society. Hanya justu-jutsu dari gulungan yang di beri kan ayah nya saja yang mampu naruto kuasai sepenuh nya,bahkan Naruto sudah bisa berpindah tanpa segel meskipun hanya beberapa ratus meter saja untuk jarak jauh Naruto masih harus mengguna kan segel.

Begitu pula dengan tampilan fisik naruto yang sudah berubah,rambut yang memanjang berponi jabrik kulit yang bersih tanda kumis di ke dua pipi nya yang menipis tinggi badan yang bertambah menjadi kan naruto sebagai laki-laki tampan yan bisa membuat para wanita histeris.

Di sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi,berdiri seorang pemuda tampan berpakayan hitam has seorang shinigami dengan pedang berwarna putih yang ia pegang di tangan kanan nya sedang menutup mata menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah nya.

Naruto pov

"Sudah dua tahun semenjak aku meninggal kan desa bagai mana ke adaan kalian semua,semoga kalian dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tak ada hal buruk yang mengancam desa,terutama kau Hinata aku sangat merindu mu. Walau pun kini kita berpisah,namun aku yakin ada masa di mana kita akan bersatu kembali,kau tau hinata-chan saat kau jauh,aku seperti orang yang kehilangan arah cara bicara yang tergagap,rona merah yang menghiasi wajah mu ketika kau berada di dekat ku seakan sudah melekat di hati ku. Tapi maaf aku belum bisa kembali Hinata-chan".

Naruto pov and

"Hei..Kurama"Tegur Naruto masih tetap memejam kan mata nya.

"**Hm"..**

"Kenapa aku bisa mengaktif kan mata ini sesuka hati ku,sedang kan Kakashi- sensei sharigan nya selalu aktif shingga ia harus menutup sebelah mata nya"Tanya Naruto

"**Itu karena Tsunade mengimplan kan nya dengan baik,semua syaraf di mata mu ia hubung kan dengan sempurna"Jawab** Kyubi menjelas kan sementara Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"**Naruto apa kau akan terus berada di sini,jika kau terus berada di sini kau tidak akan bisa berlatih dengan baik"**Lanjut Kyuubi bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak Kurama aku akan pergi dari sini,aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan hantu-hantu yang menyeram kan itu lagi,atau yang sering mereka sebut dengan hollow dan aku akan pergi secara diam-diam"Ucap Naruto pucat karena mengingat pertemuan nya dengan seekor hollow yang menyeram kan menurut Naruto,meskipun Naruto sudah menjadi seorang shinigami ketakutan nya akan hantu tidak sedikit pun berkurang.

"**Lalu kenapa harus diam-diam"?..**

"Apa kau lupa Kurama pertemuan terahir ku dengan kakek tua itu"Jawab Naruto sambil mengingat pertemuan terahir nya dengan Yamamoto.

Flashback on

"Kakek aku ingin megatakan sesuatu pada mu"Ucap Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah Yamamoto.

"Silah kan naruto. Aku akan mendengar kan nya"Sahut Yamamoto seraya berbalik.

"Aku ingin pergi dari soul society aku ingin mengembara"Lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak bisa kau belum lulus dari akademy meskipun kau sudah lulus kau harus bertugas di sini"Ucap Yamamoto sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa tidak boleh,aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu yang berbeda di luar sana kakek"..

"Tidak bisa Naruto kau harus di sini menjaga keamanan di soul society"Ujar Yamamoto yang sudah mulai kesal atas permintaan Naruto.

"Tapi kakek"..

Belum sempat Naruto melanjut kan kalimat nya sudah langsung di potong oleh Yamamoto.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa ,Itu saudah menjadi peraturan,kau harus mengerti Naruto"Teriak Yamamoto marah dan langsung pergi meninggal kan Naruto.

flasback off

"**Jadi kapan kau akan pergi"?**kyuubi kembali bertanya.

"Aku sudah mendapat kan sesuatu yang menarik dari sini meskipun aku tidak mempunyai tekanan roh dengan pedang ini aku bisa menjadi seorang shinigami,dan dengan pedang ini pula aku mempunyai sumber kekuatan selain chakra. Bukakah itu itu oleh-oleh yang bagus Kurama,semua perlengkapan ninja ku pun sudah aku beres kan. kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini kurama"Jawab Naruto seraya mambuka mata dan menampak kan enternal mangkyou sharingan nya. Kemudian Naruto menghilang dan hanya meninggal kan seberkas cahaya kuning dan kembali muncul di tangah hutan,Naruto pun mengambil gulungan besar yang sudah ia simpan sebelum nya,yang di dalam tersegel sekrol jutsu-jutsu yang akan Naruto pelajari serta peralatan ninja nya,kemudian naruto menaruh gulungan besar itu di belakang tubuh nya.

"Kau siap Kurama"Tanya Naruto.

"**Kapan pun kau siap Naruto dan jangan lupa guna kan mode biju agar kau tidak mengalami ke jadian yang sama saat kau pertama kali mengguna kan jutsu ini"..**

"Tentu saja kurama aku tidak akan lupa"Lanjut Naruto kemudian berubah ke mode biju di mana tubuh Naruto di selimuti chakra berbentuk seperti jubah berwarna kuning,setelah itu Naruto membuat segel tangan yang sangat rumit untuk membuat jutsu nya setelah naruto menyelesai kan segel nya muncul portal waktu,Naruto pun memasuki portal dimensi yang si buat nya setelah naruto masuk portal itu pun menghilang kembali.

Di suatu tempat

Huuwwwaa..

Gabrusss ..

Teriak seseorang jatuh dari ketinggian

"Huh..kenapa harus setingi itu portal nya muncul"Gumam Naruto masih dalam mode biju.

"Ehh..aku merasa kan niat jahat yang banyak sekali berkumpul di satu tempat,apa kau merasa kan nya juga kurama?"Lanjut Naruto kaget sekalis bertanya pada kurama.

"Ya..aku merasa kan nya Naruto dari arah barat"Jawab Kyuubi.

Naruto pun langsung melesat ke tampat di mana dia merasakan niat jahat.

Di suatu tempat di mana terdapat lima orang yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah sementara di depan mereka melayang puluhan mahluk seperti manusia pada umum nya,tapi mempunyai sayap seperti burung tengah memegang sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya di masing-masing langan mereka.

Bagai mana ini buchou,apa yang harus kita lakukan"Tanya wanita berambut hitam pada wanita yang ada di sebelah nya.

"Aku tidak tau. Tenaga ku sudah terkuras saat melawan freed dan teman-teman nya tadi"Jawab wanita yang di panggil buchou.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kalian ucap kan"Ucap salah satu mahluk bersayap tersebut,sedang kan kelima orang tersebut hanya diam.

"seperti nya tidak ada"Lanjut mahluk bersayap tersebut seraya mengisarat kan teman-teman nya untuk melempar kan tombak cahaya mereka kearah lima orang tersebut. Sementara kelima orang itu hanya pasrah karena meraka sudah sangat lelah,mereka berlima pun menutup mata mereka masing-masing untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan mereka rasa kan.

**Mokuton jyukaiheki**

Tiba-tiba di depan ke lima orang itu muncul banyak kayu dari tanah membentuk sebuah benteng kayu dan menghalau semua tombak cahaya yang di lempar kan oleh semua mahluk bersayap tersebut.

Rias pov

"Aku sudah sangat lelah,tubuh ku pun sudah angat sulit untuk di gerakan apalagi untuk menghadapi malaikat jatuh sebanyak itu.. mereka sudah siap dengan tombak cahaya mereka. Maaf kan aku karena tidak bisa melindungi kalian semua,aku pun menutup mata siap menerima serangan dari mereka semua,tapi setelah cukup lama aku tidak merasa kan sakit sama sekali aku pun membuka mata kemudian aku melihat banyak kayu yang melindungi aku dan yang lain. Aku juga melihat seorang pemuda berpakayan hitam dengan sebuah pedang di lengan nya dan membawa gulungan besar di belakang tubuh nya berdir di depan ku.

Ria pov and

"Si-sipa kau"Tanya Rias ke pada pemuda di depan nya.

"Itu tidak penting,sekarang biarkan aku ayng melawan mereka semua"Jawab Naruto yang sudah menghilang kan jutsu mokuton yang menjadi pelindung tadi kemudian menghdap kearah kumpulan malaikat jatuh yang masih syok atas ke datangan naruto.

"Siapa kau,dan apa maksud mu menolong para iblis itu?"Tanya salah satu malaikat jatuh.

"Apa salah nya aku menolong mereka dan sebaik nya kalin pergi jika tidak ingin terkena nasib sial"Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Sombong sekali kau"Uucap salah satu malaikat jatuh kemudian langsung melesat menuju Naruto.

"Keras kapala"Gumam Naruto seraya menghilang dan muncul kembali di depan malaikat jatuh yang melesat menuju ke arah nya tadi. kemudian Naruto menendang nya.

Buagghh..

Tendangan Naruto telak mengenai malikat jatuh yang tak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"Lumayan juga tendangan mu"Uacap malaikat jatuh yang terkena tendangan Naruto seraya menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut nya.

."Itu hanya sepertiga,aku tidak mengunakan seluruh tenaga ku"Jawab Naruto masih dengan tampang dingin.

Malaikat jatuh yang terkena tendangan dari Naruto terbang dan berkupul bsesama teman-teman nya kemudian membuat tombak cahaya dan langsung melempar kan nya kea rah Naruto.

Trankk ..

Suara pedang Naruto menahan tombak cahaya yang di lempar oleh malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Sudah ku bilang lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran"Seru Naruto pada semua malaikat jatuh yang melayang di hadapan nya.

"Ayo kita satu kan kekuatan kita"Ucap salah satu malaikat jatuh mengintupsi kan kepada teman-teman nya untuk mengabung kan kekuatan mereka menjadi satu dan terciptalah tombak cahaya yang lumayan besar.

"Bukan kah itu lumayan besar untuk ukuran biasa nya"ucap Akeno sambil menatap tombak cahaya yang di buat oleh para malaikat jatuh.

"Ini ahir dari kita semua"Gumam Issei syok.

"Sial..itu besar sekali jika aku mengguna kan jikukan kekkai untuk memindah kan nya,tapi itu tidak mungkin karena kau tidak megetahui daerah ini bagai mana jika aku salah memindah kan ke tempat yang berpenghuni. Aku harus mencoba jutsu itu meskipun terahir kali aku mencoba nya hasil nya tidak memuas kan"Batin Naruto kemudian membuat segel tangan sangat cepat.

"Bagai mana dengan yang ini apa kau masih bisa menangkis nya dengan pedang mu"Lanjut para malaikat jatuh dengan seringai jahat nampak di wajah mereka kemudian melempar kan tombak cahaya mereka.

**Makuton :mokuryu no jutsu**

Ucap Naruto sambul menghentak kan tangan nya ke tanah,muncul naga kayu dari dalam tanah memiliki tubuh yang meliuk-liuk degan Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Para malakat jatuh yang sudah melempar tombak cahaya mereka hanya menyeringai kejam.

"Kali ini harus berhasil"ucap Naruto membuat segel kembali dan menyebut kan nama jutsu nya.

**Mokuton :mokujin no jutsu**

Dari tubuh naga kayu yang di buat naruo mucul sosok rasaksa dengan wajah dan satu tangan. Tombak cahaya itu langsung di tangkap oleh tangan rasaksa itu dan di kembalikan kembali ke pada para malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Apa-apan manusia itu mengembali kan tombak cahaya sebesar itu dengan mudah nya"Ujar para malikat jatuh yang syok karena serangan mereka di kembali kan dengan mudah.

Blarrr..

Ledak kan besar terjadi dan tidak ada satu pun dari para malikat jatuh itu yang bisa menghindar kemudian terkena telak tombak chaya mereka sendiri,sementara kelima iblis yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya tercengang.

"Luar biasa dia menangkap dan mengambali kan tombak cahaya sebesar itu dengan sangat mudah"Ucap Issei sementara yang lain hanya diam.

Asap hasil dari ledakan kan mulai menipis dan menampakan Naruto yang masih berdiri kokoh di atas naga kayu nya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan untuk segera pergi tapi kalian tetap keras kepala"Gumam Naruto sambil melihat para malaikat jatuh yang sekarat di lubang kawah hasil ledakan. Naruto pun turun dan menghilang kan jutsu nya kemudian menghampiri ke tempat ke lima iblis yang masih tercengang.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Naruto ketika sudah brada di dekat ke lima iblis itu.

"Ya..terimakasih telah menolong kami"Jawab Rias masih terbengaong melihat Naruto.

"Tidak masalah..nama ku Uzumaki naruto"Lanjut Naruto sambil mengulur kan tangan nya.

"Aku Rias gremory"Ucap Rias menyambut uluran tangan nNaruto.

"Dan yang di ujung sana adalah Hyuodoh issei,sedang kan yang memegang pedang Youto kiba,yang bertubuh kecil itu Toujou keneko dan yang berada di sebelah ku ini adalah Himejima akeno"Lanjut Rias mengenal kan anggota kelompok nya pada Naruto.

"Salam kenal semua,aku Uzumaki naruto kalau begitu aku pergi dulu senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian"Ucap Naruto seraya berbalik dan pergi.

"Tunggu Naruto-san"Suara Rias menghenti kan langkah Naruto.

"Ada apa"Ujar Naruto sambil membali kan badan nya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dan menanya kan sesuatu pada mu tapi tidak di sini".

"Maaf Rias-chan aku tidak bisa,saat ini aku sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat"Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tengkuk kepala nya.

"Kau bisa beristirahat di tempat ku Naruto-san aku tau kau bukan berasal dari daerah sini"Lanjut Rias sementara Naruto terlihat berfikir.

"Apa itu tidak merepot kan mu Rias-chan?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu tidak aku sangat senang jika kau mau mampir ke tempat ku" Jawab Rris sambil tersenyum.

"Baik lah aku akan ikut kalian,silah kan tunju kan jalan nya"Ucap Naruto membalas senyuman rias.

"Senyuman itu"Batin Akeno dan Rias yang terpesona oleh senyuman Naruto.

"Akeno buat lingkaran sihir teleport kita kembali ke ruangan club"Seru Rias mamerintah kan Akeno untuk membuat lingkaran sihir teleport.

"Hai..buchou"Ucap Akeno kemudain membuat lingkaran sihir. Rias pun memegang tangan naruto mebawa nya ke lingkaran sihir yang di buat Akeno sementara Naruto hanya menurut ketika rias menarik nya ke sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah setelah rias dan naruto masuk kemudian di ikuti dengan yang lain nya.

Bagai mana petualangan Naruto di dimensi yang baru ia datangi,akan ada banyak hal yang akan naruto temuai di dimensi ini termasuk teman baru.

TBC

A/N:Maaf buat para pembaca. Saya sengaja tiga chapter ini saya percepat alur nya tapi dari chapter 4 dan selanjut nya alur nya akan saya buat setabil karena latihan dan petualangan Naruto yang sesungguh nya akan di mulai di dimens ini.

Seperti biasa minta keritik dan saran kalian melalui review buat chapter ini agar saya bisa terus memperbaiki ke kurangan saya..

Terima kasih…


	4. Teman baru

**Disclamer: Saya tidak mengakui semua kerekter yang ada di naruto,bleach,high school dxd dan kekkaishi. Mereka semua milik pengarang nya masing-masing saya hanya meminjam hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anime tersebut..**

Warning: Gaje,abal-abal,gak jelas,alur acak-acak kan,banyak kesalahan dari kalimat,tanda baca pokok nya banyak typo. Mohon di maaf kan karna saya masih baru,ini crita pertama saya dan semoga kalian menyukai fic pertma saya ini

Summary: Madara memberi hadiah pada Naruto karena telah berhasil mengalah kan nya,begitu pula dengan hashirama dan Minato yang memberi hadiah pada Naruto. Setelah pulih Naruto keluar dari desa untuk berlatih selama empat tahun, tapi bukan di daerah-daerah shinobi melainkan di dimensi lain dengan menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu milik ayah nya. Bagaimana pejalanan Naruto selama berlatih di dimensi lain,suka duka apa saja yang akan Naruto alami pantengin ajah fic gaje ini..

By: Batrix danger

Rete: T

Genre: Adventure,romance

Pairing: NaruHina

Chapter 4

Ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib

Naruto tengah duduk di sofa dengan Rias yang berada di depan nya tengah nenatap Naruto dengan intens.

"ke-kenpa kau menatap ku seperti itu Rias-chan,bukan kah kau ingin membicara kan sesuatu pada ku"Tanya Naruto tergagap karena Rias terus menatap nya.

"Kau sangat tampan Naruto-kun aku suka melihat senyum mu"Jawab Rias sambil terenyum manis yang bisa membuat semua peria pingsan di tempat.

"Terima kasih. Panggil aku Naruto saja,dan apa yang ingin kau bicara kan"Lanjut Naruto sambil menyaman kan posisi duduk nya.

"Ah ia,aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau seorang malaikat,malaikat jatuh atau iblis Naruto-kun..?"

"Aku sebenar nya tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud,tapi yang jelas aku adalah seorang manusia biasa"Jawab Naruto

"Apa kau mempunyai sacred gear"Tanya Rias yang di jawab gelengan oleh Naruto."Lalu kekuatan apa yang kau guna kan saat kau menghalau tombak cahaya sebesar itu..?"Lanjut Rias bingung karena kemampuan Naruto bukan berasal dari sacred gear.

"Ahh.. Aku tidak megerti apa itu malaikat,malaikat jatuh,iblis maupun secred gear. Aku hanya seorang pengembara yang kebetulan singgah di tempat ini,kemudian aku melihat kalian dalam masalah dan aku langsung membantu kalian,soal kemampuan ku yang ku perlihat kan saat melawan para manusia burung itu. Anggap saja itu kemampuan alami ku. Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanya kan lagi pada ku"Jawab Naruto panjang lebar sekaligus bertanya sementara mereka hanya diam dan kelihatan bingung.

"Ini Naruto-kun silah kan di minum tah nya"Ucap Akeno sambil memberi kan secangkir teh buatan nya.

"Terima kasih akeno-cahan"..

"WOW..teh buatan mu nikmat sekali"Lanjut Naruto setelah meminum teh yang di buat oleh Akeno seraya tersenyum ke arah Akeno.

"Dia sangat tampan saat terdenyum"Batin Akeno sembil membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyum termanis nya.

"Tadi kau bilang,kau adalah seorang pengembara jadi dari mana asal mu Naruto-kun?"tanya rias kembali.

"Tempat aku berasal sangat jauh biar pun aku memberitahu kan nya pada kalian aku yakin kalian tak akan tau"Jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang giliran aku bertanya,aku ingin penjelasan kalian mengenai malaikat,malaikat jatuh,iblis dan sacred gear yang tadi kalian tanya kan pada ku"Lanjut Naruto bertanya dengan tampang serius.

"Baik lah aku akan menjelas kan semua nya pada mu Nartuo-kun"Balas Rias sambil meletakan cangir yang ia pegang. Dengan itu rias penjelas kan mengenai malaikat,malaikat jatuh,iblis dan sacres gear,Rias juga mencerita kan tentang perang yang terjadi yang melibat kan tiga praksi. Perang yang sudah memakan banyak korban dari ke tiga praksi yang bertikai serta mengenai rating game yang sering di ada kan oleh para iblis.

"Jadi kalian adalah iblis dan yang menyerang kalian itu adalah malaikat jatuh"Ucap Naruto yang di jawab angguk kan oleh kerlima iblis sambil mengeluar kan sayap di punggung mereka.

"Ternaya tidak hanya di dunia shinobi saja yang telah terjadi perang,di dimensi ini pun sama"Batin naruto setelah mendengar kan penjelasan dari Rias.

"Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa..?"tanya rias bingung ketika melihat Naruto melamun.

"Oh. Maaf aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang memikir kan sesuatu dan itu tidak penting"Jawab Naruto.

"Kau akan melanjut kan perjalan mu atau akan menetap di dulu di sini Naruto-kun..?"Tanya Akeno yang berada di samping Rias.

"Mungkin untuk sementara waktu aku akan menetap dulu di tempat ini".

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal saja di sini,kau beleh memilih salah satu kamar kecuali yang itu. karna itu adalah kamar ku tapi kalau pun kau ingin tidur bersama, aku tidak keberatan Naruto-kun"Lanjut Rias menggoda Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

"Apa tidak merepot kan"Ucap Naruto yang mengacuh kan godaan dari Rias.

"Tidak sama sekali Naruto-kun aku malah senang jika kau menerima tawaran ku,untuk mau tinggal di sini hitung-hitung balas budi ku karena telah menolong kami semua"Seru Rias sementara Naruto terlihat berfikir.

"Baik lah jika kau memaksa"Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Si Naruto itu baru beberapa menit saja di sini dia sudah mendapat kan perhatian dari buchou dan akeno-chan,kalau begini cara nya akau akan mempunyai saingan selain si kasanova itu untuk menjadi seorang raja harem"Batin Issei tidak senang karena menurut nya ke hadiran Naruto akan menghambat nya menjadi seorang harem king. Waktu sudah larut malam issei,akeno,kiba dan keneko pun pergi meninggal kan ruangan club untuk pulang ke rumah nya masing-masing karena rias sudah memerintah kan mereka untuk pulang.

"Naruto-kun aku akan beristirahat apa kau mau menemani ku"Ucap Rias yang sudah kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Tidak Rias-chan aku akan tidur di sini saja"Ujar Naruto yang tidak terpengaruh dengan godaan Rias.

"Ya Suada kalau begitu selamat tidur Naruto-kun"Seru Rias kemudian masuk ke kamar nya.

"**Seperti nya iblis itu menyukai mu naruto"**Suara kyuubi di fikiran naruto.

"Ya..mungkin saja,tapi aku sudah menetap kan hati ku pada satu wanita"..

"**Maksud mu gadis Hyuga itu..?"**

"Kau benar kurama,sudah lah sebaik nya kita juga cepat tidur karna besok aku akan mulai berlatih"Jawab Naruto sambil menyender kan tubuh nya di sofa seraya memejam kan mata nya untuK segera tidur.

"**Bocah berisik ini sudah semakin dewasa"**Batin Kyuubi ikut memjam kan mata nya dan kembali tertidur.

Ke esokan ari nya.

Dua orang wanita cantik tengah berdiri di dekat jendela kuoh academy,seorang wanita bersurai merah memandang jauh ke depan seperti sedang memikir kan sesuatu.

"Buchuo bagai mana pendapat mu mengenai Naruto-kun?Apa kita harus mempercayai nya begitu saja..?"Tanya wanita berambut hitam atau Akeno yang berada di samping Rias.

"Entah kenpa biarpun mata nya sekelam malam yang taK tersinari oleh cahaya bintang dan rembulan,tapi aku bisa melihat kejujuran ketika akau menatap ke dua bola mata nya. Dan ketika aku melihat senyum nya,aku sudah bisa mempercayai nya bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik,karna saat dia tersenyum aku merasa sangat nyaman"Jawab Rias sambil terus menatap jauh ke depan tak menoleh sedikit pun pada Akeno.

"Aku pun sama dengan mu buchou ketika aku melihat senyuman dari Naruto-kun,rasa nyaman pula yang ku rasa kan dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan senyuman itu aku ingin selalu melihat nya"Batin Akeno.

"Apa buchou menyukai nya..?"lanjut Akeno bertanya.

"Entah lah aku belum tau"..

"Kalau menurut mu..?"Tanya Rias terus menhadap ke depan hanya melihat Akeno dari sudut mata nya saja.

"Aku pun mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan mu Buchou"Jawab Akeno terus menatap lulus ke depan mengikuti arah tatapan rias. Kedua iblis cantik itu pun bergelut dengen pemikiran nya masing-masing terhadap pemuda yang baru mereka temui,Senyum manis tak henti menghiasi wajah cantik mereka berdua.

Di tengah hutan pinggir kota berdiri seorang pemuda berpakayan hitam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah,area di sekitar pemuda itu sudah tidak berbentuk hutan melain kan seperti sebuah area pertempuran,banyak pohon-pohon yang terbakar serta lubang yang berada di mana-mana.

**Katon goka makyakku**

Uacap pemuda itu seraya menyembur kan bola api yang sangat besar hingga radius dua puluh meter.

"**Cukup Naruto henti kan latihan mu kau sudah menguasa jutsu katon(api)tingkat tinggi itu,aku tau kau sudah sangat lelah"**Uacap Kyuubi dalam pikiran Naruto. Naruto pun langsung menghentikan jutsu nya dan menjatuh kan diri nya ke tanah.

"**Kau terlalu memaksa kan diri Naruto,membuat seribu bunshin kemudian membagi nya untuk mempelajari dua elemen sekaligus itu sangat gila,tubuh mu akan sangat kelelahan Naruto"**Lanjut Kyuubi mengingat kan Naruto atas latihan extrime yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

"Hah..hah..hah tidak apa-apa kurama,dengan cara membuat seribu bunshin dan memerintah kan lima ratus bunshin untuk mempelajari elemen apai(katon) serta sisa nya mempelajari elemen suiton(air) itu cara efektif untuk mempercepat latihan ku"Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engeh dan terus memendang jauh ke langit.

"**Aku tau cara itu efektif tapi bagai mana cara mu untuk pulang jika kondisi tubuh mu selemah itu kau bisa mati di jalan naruto"..**

"Kau tak perlu hawatir kurama,setelah ini aku akan bermeditasi untuk mengembali kan setamina tubuh ku,meskipun tidaK sepenuh nya kembali. Itu adalah cara yang di ajar kan ero sennin pada ku"Ucap Naruto kemudian bersila dan memejam kan mata nya untuk memulai meditasi nya untuk menormal kan tubuh nya yang lelah akibat latihan keras yang ia lakukan. Dengan suasana sore hari yang menenang kan serta hembusan angin sore yang menyejuk kan membuat meditasi Naruto menjadi yaman dan tenang.

Naruto membuka mata nya karena di rasa meditasi yang ia lakukan sudah cukup, karena Naruto bermeditasi sudah hampir dua jam. Kemudian Naruto melihat ke sekeliling nya.

"Aku tidak akan menghilang kan kekkai nya dan akan memperkuar genjutsu nya di tempat ini agar tidak ada orang yeng mengetahi tempat ini. Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat litihan ku selam aku berada di dimensi ini,dan aku akan mengubah tempat ini supaya lebih nyaman saat aku berlatih. Kemudian Naruto membuat segel tangan dan menghenta kan nya ke tanah.

**Doton:doryukatsu**

Permukaan tanah yang berada di hadpan Naruto naik sehinga mencipta kan tebing yang cukup tinggi,Naruto membuat segel tangan kembali dan mengucap kan nama jutsu nya.

**Suiton:takitsubo nu jutsu**

Dari atas tebing yang di buat naruto muncul air tejun yang cukup deras kemudian Naruto menguna kan jutsu makuton dan doton nya untuk memperindah area itu. cukup lama naruto melakukan nya dan akhir nya selesai, kini tempat latihan Naruto sudah berubah menjadi sebuah taman dengan air terjun yang cukup besar sehingga menjadi kan lebih nyaman dan indah.

"Akhir nya selesai juga, hari sudah malam aku harus segera kembali"Gumam Naruto yang sudah melakukan semua tugas nya untuk memper indah tempat latihan nya termasuk memperkuat kekkai dan genjutsu,agar tidak ada orang yang yang mengetahui tempat latihan nya,dengan itu Naruto pun menhilang meninggal kan temapat latihan nya dengan mengguna kan hiraishin.

Ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib

"Buchou si Naruto itu pergi kemana..?"Tanya Issei ketika dari tadi tidak melihat Naruto. "Aku tidak tau,saat aku bangun pagi tadi dia sudah tidak ada"Jawab Rias yang duduk di sofa.

"Aku pulang"Suara Naruto ketika memasuki ruangan club.

"Itu Naruto-kun,dari mana saja kau Naruto-kun"Ucap Rias sekaligus bertanya ketika Naruto sudah duduk di sofa.

"Aku hanya habis jalan-jalan untuk mengetahui seluk beluk kota ini"Jawab Naruto bohong karena tidak ingin ke giatan latihan nya di ketahui orang lain dan tidak ada pertanyaan lagi dari Rias mau pun dari yang lain.

"ini Naruto-kun,seperti nya kau lelah sekali"Ucap Akeno sambil memberi kan segelas air pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Akeno-chan"Balas Naruto kemudian meminum air yang di beri kan oleh Akeno.

Kkrruukkk..

Semua orang menghenti kan kegiatan nya karena mendengar suara perut Naruto yang membuat seisi ruangan menjadi hening.

Buahaha..Tawa Issei memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara lima iblis dan satu manusia yang ada di ruangan tersebut, Naruto yang melihat issei tertawa seperti itu hanya mendecih sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum terkecuali Keneko.

"Kau lapar Naruto-kun?"Tanya Rias sambil tersenyum.

"I-ia..sejak semalam perut ku belum terisi apa-apa dan aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makan di luar"Jawab Naruto sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha..dasar bodoh kau melakukan pengembaraan tapi tidak membawa bekal sama saja dengan bunuh diri"Ucap Issei meledek Naruto dan terus tertawa sambil memegang perut nya.

"Diam kau"Balas Naruto. "Bocah ini menyebal kan sekali seperti nya dia senang sekali ketika aku dalam situasi ini,awas saja kau"Lanjut Naruto membatin.

"Sudah Issei-kun kau tidak boleh menyudut kan Naruto-kun seperti itu. Kenapa kau tudak bilang pada ku Naruto-kun,aku pasti bisa memberi kan sejumlah uang untuk mu membeli makanan atau pun membuat kan mu makanan"Ucap Rias.

"Aku malu,aku sudah terlalu banyak merepot kan kalian terutama kau Rias-chan"Ujar Naruto tertunduk.

Sementara Akeno mendekati Rias dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Rias.

"Buchou apa boleh aku mengajak Naruto-kun untuk makan di luar selagi masih sore"Bisik Akeno pada Rias dan di jawab angguk kan oleh Rias.

"Naruto-kun ayo ikut aku"Lanjut Akeno sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke kuluar.

"Kita mau kemana Akeno-chan..?"Tanya Naruto yang bingung kerena Akeno menarik nya tanpa memberi tahu maksud nya terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan kah kau belum makan. Ayo aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat di mana kau bisa mengisi perut mu yang kosong itu"Jawab Akeno masih terus menarik lengan Naruto hingga meninggal kan ruangan club,sementara Naruto hanya pasrah ketika di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Akeno.

"Kau orang yang menyenang kan Naruto-kun"Batin Rias ketika melihat tingkah laku Naruto tadi.

"Si Naruto itu mebuat ku iri saja dan kenapa harus bertambah laki-laki tampan di tempat ini,Kiba saja sudah menyusah kan ku di tambah si pirang itu jalan untuk menjadi harem king akan menjadi mankin sulit"Gerutu Issei tak senang akan ke hadiran Naruto di kelompok nya.

"Dasar bodoh"..

Siapa lagi yang mencela seperti itu ke pada Issei selain keneko. Sementara Issei yang mendengar ucapan Keneko hanya bisa bersedih dan tertunduk lesu.

Di tempat Naruto dan Akeno

Akeno mengajak Naruto ke sebuah lestoran tepat nya lestoran has Eropa"Bagai mana Naruto-kun apa kau suka makanan ini..?"Tanya Akeno sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang makan.

"akhu skha makhanan inhi,enhuak sekhali(aku suka makanan ini,enak sekali)"Jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan. Akeno hanya tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu.

"WOW.. Aku kenyang sekali dengan ini tenaga ku akan pulih kembali. Ehh.. Aku sampai lupa,kau tidak makan Akeno-chan..?"Lanjut Naruto ketika sudah menyelesai kan makan nya yang menghabis kan banyak sekali makanan.

"Tidak. Aku masih kenyang,kalau bgitu ayo kita segera pergi dari sini sekalian aku ingin membelikan pakayan untuk mu Naruto-kun"Jawab Akeno sekaligus mengajak Naruto untuk membeli pakayan,karna Akeno melihat pakayan Naruto yang sudh kotor. Sementara Naruto hanya mengaguk tanda mengiyakan.

Mereka pun keluar dari lestoran kemudian memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang letak nya memang tak jauh dari lestoran tempat Naruto makan tadi untuk membeli pakayan Naruto,cukup lama mereka mencari pakayan yang cocok di kena kan oleh Naruto dan ahir nya mereka menemukan beberapa stel pakayan yan cocok untuk Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mecoba salah satu pakayan yang di pilih nya di kamar ganti.

"Bagai mana Akeno-chan apa aku cocok dengan pakayan ini"Tanya Naruto ketika sudah keluar dati kamar ganti.

Naruto mengguna kan calana panjang hitam dangan jaket orange bergaris hitam di bagian lengan nya dan di biar kan terbuka sehingga menampa kan kaus putih yang ia gunakan dan mengguna kan sepatu santai,sementara Akeno hanya terbongong melihat penampilan baru Naruto.

"Hei.. Akeno-chan kenpa dengan mu?apa kau sakit?"Tanya Naruto lagi ketika melihat Akeno yang hanya tebengong.

"Eh,,ti-tidak Naruto-kun. kau cocok menggunakan pakayan itu,kalau begitu ayo kita ke kasir untuk membayar pakayan mu"Ucap Akeno seraya menjauhi Naruto menuju kasir untuk menbayar pakayan Naruto sedang kan Naruto masih bingung dengan tingkah Akeno.

"Kenapa dengan Akeno-chan?apa ada yang salah dari penampilan ku..?"Batin Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Akeno yang berada di kasir tengah membayar pakayan Naruto termasuk yang tengah di pakai Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka pun keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dengan Naruto yang membawa pelastik yang brisi beberapa stel pakaya nya,mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam tidak ada pembicaraan seperti saat mereka pergi tadi,perjalanan pulang mereka hanya di isi dengan suara hembusan angin yang menusuk raga. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut dua sejuli ini,Naruto yang tak nyaman dengan situasi seperti itu ahir nya buka suara.

"Terima kasih Akeno-chan"Ucap Naruto memecah ke heningan.

"Untuk apa..?"

"Untuk semua yang kau berikan pada ku ini dan makanan-makanan yang lezat tadi"Jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Itu tidak masalah dan kau tdak perlu bertrima masih Naruto-kun"Ucap akeno sambil tersenyum dan di balas senyuman pula oleh Naruto.

"Ini pakai lah aku tau meskipun kau seorang iblis,kau bisa merasa kan dingin yang menusuk tubuh mu bukan"Ucap Naruto seraya maelepas kan jaket nya dan memakai kan nya ke Akeno.

"Lantas bagai mana dengan Naruto-kun,udara malam ini sangat dingin nanti kau bisa sakit"Ujar Akeno.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku ini adalah seorang laki-laki meskipun aku seorang manusia daya tahan tubuh ku berbeda dari manusia pada umun nya karna aku adalah seorang shi..

"Shi apa Naruto-kun.?"Tanya Akeno bingung karena Naruto tidak melanjut kan kalimat nya.

"EEmm maksud ku,aku adalah seorang yang kuat"Lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

"Aneh jelas-jelas aku mendengar Naruto menyebut kata shi. Tapi ya sudah lah itu tidak penting"Batin Akeno.

"Hhuuffthh.. Hampir saja aku memberitahukan identitas asli ku sebagai seorang shinobi,untung dia tidak bertanya lagi"Batin Naruto.

Naruto dan Akeno pun melanjut kan perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat Rias dan yang lain berkumpul yaitu ruangan club sesampai nya disana hanya ad Rias tengah duduk bersantai.

"Dari mana saja kalian lama sekali?"Tanya Rias ketika Naruto dan Akeno sudah ada di dekat nya.

"Maaf buchou tadi aku membeli kan baju untuk Naruto-kun terlebih dahulu,itu yang membuat kami menjdi lama"Jawab Akeno.

"Yang lain ke man arias chan.?"Tanya Naruto

"Mereka sudah ku suruh pulang,karena malam ini tidak ada kegiatan club kau jiga boleh pulang Akeno"Jawab Rias

"Baik lah kalau begitu aku pulang buchou,Naruto-kun"Ujar Akeno berpamitan kemudian berjalan kea rah pintu.

"Apa aku boleh mengantar nya pulang Rias-chan.?"Tanya Naruto dan di jawab angguk kan oleh Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu Akeno-chan aku akan mengantar mu pulang"Lanjut Naruto seraya menghampiri Akeno dan menarik tangan nya yang sukses membuat Akeno bulshing.

"Kenapa ada rasa tak enak di hati ku saat Naruto-kun memperlakukan Akeno seperti itu,apa ini yang nama nya cemburu sudah lah lebih baik aku tidur"Gumam Rias kemudian masuk ke kamar nya.

Malam yang sunyi dengan bintang yang menghiasi langit,semilir aingin malam yang dingin seakan membekukan semua organ di tubuh,di saat semua orang sudah terlelap dengan mumpi nya masing-masing tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih berjalan menyusuri jalan kota menuju kediaman Akeno.

"Naruto-kun seharus nya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar kan ku pulang"Ucap Akeno masih terus berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Kau ini Akeno-chan aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan dan mana bisa aku membiar kan wanita berjalan sendirian di malam selarut ini"Balas Naruto. "Aku ingin tau Rias-chan itu orang nya sepeti apa?"Lanjut Naruto bertanya sambil meposisi kan ke dua tangan nya di belakang kepala.

"Buchou itu pemimpin yang samgat baik,dia menyayangi semua budak iblis nya seperti keluarga nya sendiri, buchou selalu melindungi kami semua dan aku senang mempunyai pemimpin seperti dia Naruto-kun"Jawab Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"Wah.. wah.. wah lihat kalawarner seorang iblis tengah berkencan di malam hari dengan seorang manusia rendahan"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengaget kan Naruto dan Akeno,kemudian dua sosok wanita cantik bepakayan sexy muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Seorang wanita tinggi dan montok dengan rambut panjang berwarna dark blue dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanan nya,pakayan berwarna violet dengan kerah lebar yang terbuka di bangian dada nya memberi kan pandangan ke payudara nya dan mengguna kan rok mini dan sepatu setumit berwarna hitam serta dua sayap di belakang punggung nya. Sedang kan yang satu nya lagi seorang wanita muda kira-kita seusia Issei dengan rambut panjang yang jatuh ke pinggul dengan mata ungu gelap dan pakayan yang sangat minim,yang hanya menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh nya saja serta dua sayap yang berada di punggung nya.

"Apa kau mengenal nya Akeno-chan"Tanya Naruto ambil menatap ke dua malaikat jatuh di depan nya.

"Ya.. wanita berambut panjang yang berwarna hitam itu adalah Raynare,dia lah malaikat jatuh yang membunuh Issei saat masih jadi manusia sedang kan yang satu nya aku tidak mengenal nya"Jawab Akeno.

."Ternyata kau mengenal ku yah. Dan si bodoh itu sekarang sudah menjadi seorang iblis cukup mengagum kan"Ucap wanita berambut hitam atau Raynare,sementara Akeno dan Naruto hanya diam dan terus siaga.

"Bagai mana apa kita bunuh saja mereka berdua"Tanya wanita berambut dark blue yang di ketahui bernama Kalawaner.

"Tentu saja Kalawaner,aku akan membunuh iblis sialan itu terlebih dahulu"Jawab Raynare.

"Hei..nona-nona berpakayan sexy,siapa yang kalian sebut sialan?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja iblis di sebelah mu itu"jawab Raynare

"Kalau begitu kalian harus menghadapi aku dulu jika ingin membunuh akeno-chan"Ucap Naruto menutup mata nya kemudian membuka nya kembali dan nampaklah sharigan tiga tomoe. Akeno yang melihat perubahan mata Naruto yang semerah darah hanya mampu tercengang serta rasa takut yang mulai menyelimuti diri nya saat melihat mata serta expresi Naruto ayng berubah dingin.

"Terlalu sombong untuk ukuran manusia rendahan seperti mu dan baik lah jika kau yang ingin mati terlebih dahulu. Akan aku Kabul kan"Ucap Raynare seraya melesat dan mengepal kan tangan nya menuju Naruto. Saat pukulan Raynare melesat menuju Naruto, Naruto langsung menangkap kepalan tangan Raynare dengan satu tangan nya.

Arrgghh..

Rintih Raynare saat tangan nya di cengkram oleh Naruto.

"Itu yang kau sebut dengan pukulan. Jika ia,itu sama sekali tidak akan bisa menggores kulit ku"Ucap Naruto mengambil jeda di kalimat nya.

"Akan aku tunjuk kan cara memukul yang baik itu seperti apa"Lanjut Naruto mengepal kan tangan nya dan mengalir kan chakra secukup nya ke tangan nya.

Buaggghh..

Pukulan Naruto telak mengenai perut Raynare dan memental kan nya sejauh puluhan meter,tak lebih cepat dari kedipan mata Naruto muncul di depan Kalawaner.

"Ini juga hadiah untuk mu"Ucap Naruto seraya menggera kan kaki kanan nya untuk menendang Kalawarner.

Buagghhh..

Kalawarner yang tidak siap dengan serangan Naruto tidak mampu memblok atau menghindar sehingga terkena telak tendangan Naruto dan memental kan nya jauh. Naruto pun kembali ke tempat Akeno berada.

"Cih tak ku sangka manusia seperti mu mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup hebat"Ujar Kalawarner

Ke dua malikat jatuh itu bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing,kemudian terbang dan membuat tombak cahaya.

"Akeno-chan berlindung lah di belakang tubuh ku"Ucap Naruto. Akeno pun menuruti perintah Naruto dan berindung di belakang tubuh Naruto, sementara Naruto langsung membuat segel tangan.

"mati kau manusia laknat"Seru Raynare dan kalawner seraya melempar tombak cahaya mereka dengan senyum jahar malekat di wajah mereka masing-masing,begitu pula dengan Naruto yang sudah menyelesai kan segel tangan nya kemudia menyebut kan nama jutsu nya.

**Fuuton : tate no kaze**

Sebuah perisai tak terlihat yang terbuat dari angin menahan tombak cahaya yang di lemparkan oleh Raynare dan Kalawaner.

"ke-kenpa bisa begitu,tombak cahaya nya tak mampu mengenai nya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menghalangi nya"Gumam ke dua malaikat jatuh yang kaget, senyum kejam yang tadi menghiasi wajah cantik mereka kini berganti dengan expresi syok. Karena tombak cahaya mereka tek mampu mengenai Naruto. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu ketika para malaikat jatuh masih dalam ke adaan syok Naruto langsung membuat segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

**Suiton :suryuudan no jutsu**

Ucap naruto, kemudian muncul naga air dengan mata merah dari kolam dekat pertarungan mereka dan melesat menuju kearah dua malaikat jatuh tersebut. kalawaner yang melihat naga air yang melesat menuju kea rah nya,berhasil menghindar dan kabur. Tapi tidak dengan Raynare yang terkena telak naga air Naruto dan menyerseret nya sejauh ratusan meter kemudian berhenti ketika menabrak beton pembatas jalan.

BUUUMM….

Suara naga air Naruto ketika menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Ayo Akeno-chan kita lihat apa dia masih hidup atau tidak"Ucap Naruto mengajak Akeno untuk melihat ke adaan Raynare, Akeno pun mengguk dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Dilihat lah Raynare yang masih bernafas tapi ke adaan nya sangat parah dengan luka-luka di skujur tubuh nya.

"Padahal kau seorang wanita yang cukup cantik,tapi paras mu tidak sesuai dengan hati mu. Dan lihat apa teman mu itu pantas di sebut sebagai seorang teman yang pergi tanpa memperdulikan mu"Lanjut Naruto ketika sudah berada di dekat Raynare sambari menonaktif kan sharingan tiga tomoe nya.

"Bunuh saja aku supaya kalian puas"Ucap Raynare sambil merintih menahan sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuh mu, aku harap jika kita berjumpa lagi kau sudah berubah dan kita bertemu sebagai seorang teman. Tapi apabila kita bertemu lagi sebagai seorang musuh akan ku pastikan aku akan membunuh mu jadi pikir kan lah baik-baik, ayo Akeno-chan kita pergi dari sini"Uajr Naruto megajak Akeno untuk segera pergi daritempat itu dan meninggal kan Raynare.

"Naruto-kun"Ucap Akeno yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Hm"..

"Kenapa aku membiar kan nya hidup dan tidak membunuh nya,bukan kah aku sudah memberi tahu mu bahwa dia lah yang membunuh Issei-kun"Lanjut Akeno bertanya.

"Biar kan saja,semua orang pantas untuk mendapat kan ke sempatan kedua dalam hidup nya semoga saja dia bisa berubah dan harus kau ketahui Akeno-chan kau beleh benci pada kejahatan tapi tidak dengan orang nya"Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum dan memasukan tangan nya ke saku celan nya.

."Kau sungguh baik Naruto-kun sudah jarang sekali manusia yang seperti mu"Batin Akeno membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Di mana rumah mu Akeno-chan. Apakah masih jauh?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, Itu dia rumah ku,sudah sampai sini saja. Apa kau mau mampir Naruto-kun"Jawab Akeno sambil menunjuk salah satu bangunan dan mengajak Naruto untuk mampir.

"Tidak terima kasih ini sudah terlalu malam lain kali saja"

"Ya..sudah jika Naruto-kun tidak mau,kalau begitu aku pulang Naruto-kun"Ucap Akeno seraya menjauhi Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar Akeno-chan"Seru Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Akeno.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun. Ahh.. ia aku hampir lupa ini jaket mu"Ucap Akeno seraya memberi kan jaket pada Naruto.

"Bukan. Maksud ku bukan itu,berbalik lah dan maaf sebelum nya"Ujar Naruto kemudian membalik kan tubuh Akeno dan membuka sedikit pakayan di bagian bahu sambil menempel kan telapak tangan nya di bahu sebelah kanan Akeno.

"Dia tidak mempunyai chakra tapi aku akan menyesuai kan segel hiraishin ku dengan kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuh nya"Batin Naruto sambil menandai tubuh Akeno dengan segel hiraishin milik nya, setelah selesai Naruto membalikan tubuh Akeno untuk menhadap nya dan menaruh ke dua tangan nya di bahu Akeno.

"Hei.. Akeno-chan dengar kan aku,jika kau berada dalam kesulitan dan membutuh kan bantuan ku ingat lah aku,aku pasti aku akan datang dan menolong mu di mana pun kau berada. Apa kau mengerti Akeno-chan"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menatap Akeno.

"I-ia aku mengerti,aku harus segera pulang"sahut Akeno kemudian berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"Kenapa jantung ku berpacu begitu cepat saat di tatap oleh Naruto-kun dan kenapa saat aku sedekat itu dengan nya aku tidak mampu untuk menatap wajah nya,apakah aku meyukai nya tidak. Itu tidak mungkin"Batin Akeno dn terus berlari menjauhi Naruto.

Ketika Naruto sudah melihat Akeno masuk ke sebuah bangunan,Naruto pun menghilang mengguna kan hiraishin untuk kembali ke ruangan club untuk mengistirahat kan tubuh nya. Karna besok naruto harus melanjut kan latihan nya kembai.

Dan belum genap dua hari Naruto berada di dimensi ini,dia sudah meluluh kan dua hati wanita cantik, akan ada hal menarik apa lagi yang akan Naruto jumpai,dan bagai mana dengan ke dua iblis cantik itu, akan kah perasaan yang di miliki mereka itu akan menjadi rasa cinta dan rasa ingin memiliki atau hanya rasa suka biasa.

TBC

Kemampuan shinigami naruto

Shikai

Perintah untuk melepas kan shikai hikari adalah **melebur lah menjadi serpihan cahaya**. Dalam bentuk shikai pedang naruto akan berubah yang tadi nya sebuah katana menjadi sebuah pedang zanbato berwarna hitam dengan ukiran naga di kedua sisi pedang nya.

Kemampuan husus hikari

Hikari membuat naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi cahaya. Sayatan pedang nya mampu mengeluar kan kekuatan sepiritual dala jumlah besar yang mengalir dari ujung pedang nya membentuk naga cahaya tanpa sayap.

**Raisuryuu** salah satu kemampuan hikari sekaligus kemampuan paling kuat hikari dalam bentuk shikai,tehnik ini memungkin kan naruto membuat naga cahaya lebih dari satu sesuai keinginan naruto.

Bankai

Bankai Naruto bernama ten no hikari (cahaya surga) saat naruto melepas kan bankai nya tampilan fisik naruto akan berubah,rambur naruto akan berubah warna menjadi hitam tanda kumis di kedua pipinya menhilang serta jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh nya. Begitu pula dengan bentuk pedang naruto akan kembali ke bentuk sebuah katana berwarna putih tapi sedikit memanjang serta bentuk gagang pedang yang pada awal nya berbentuk biasa kini berubah menjadi pola ukiran naga dengan ujung pedang berbentuk kepala naga.

Kemampuan husus bankai.

Naruto mempunyai beberapa tehnik di antara nya.

**Tenshisha** (utusan surge) tehnik ini di mana akan muncul seekor naga cahaya dengan 4 sayap yang merentang kokoh kemudian dari mulut naga cahaya tersebut akan menembakan cahaya kea rah mususuh.

**Perisai sayap naga** tehnik ini di mana naruto di tutupi oleh 4 syap hikari membentuk perisai yang meilindungi naruto dari segala serangan yang di lancarkan oleh musuh,perisai ini akan muncul sesui kehendak naruto ketika dalam mode bankai.

**Teichakatsu** (pelebur jiwa) kemampuan ini adalah tehnik naruto saat menusuk tubuh lawan dengan pedang nya, yang mengakibat kan tubuh lawan yan tertusuk akan melebur menjadi cahaya.

**Ryuushinku** (tarian naga kematian) di mana saat naruto melakukan tehnik ini ia memposisi kan pedang nya di depan dada,ke dua tangna nya menggenggam erat gagang pedang nya hingga muncul sayap naga di punggung naruto yang terbuat dari acahaya serta muncul dia atas naruto seekor naga berwarna kuning kehitaman dengan tubuh yang kokoh dan memakai armor serta 4 sayap dan memegang sebuah pedang dengan ujung pedang naruto menjadi pusat nya. Naga tersebuat akan mengikuti semua perintah naruto seseuai ayunan pedanfg naruto.

Jika ada yang mau nambahin soal kemampuan shinigami naruto silahkan yang paling bagus bakal saya masukan.

Seperti biasa saya minta review kalian..


End file.
